


I STG if I don't finish this I'm offing myself

by spacesex4651



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 39,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacesex4651/pseuds/spacesex4651
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

The Phantomhives were well known among the town for many reasons. For one, they practically ran it. All events were organized by them; the annual Christmas party was the most prestigious party of the year, and the summer fairs were all sponsored by them as well. Another reason they were so well known was their precious son. They were lucky enough to give birth to a neko; and a perfect one at that. Ciel was a happy, healthy, beautiful omega boy; the perfect face for the Phantomhive child. So, when Ciel Phantomhive was kidnapped in the Spring, everybody knew about it. The town mourned for the poor child, praying for a safe return, though none really expected it. If it were them in the criminals place, they’d try their damn best to keep that very valuable boy. 

Rachel and Vincent, the perfect alpha and omega couple, did everything they could to get him back. They hired the world’s top detectives, donated heavily to the local police department, and eventually, their efforts paid off. The Phantomhive boy returned the following fall, though they could hardly say he was the same boy. Ciel’s heart-warming smile had disappeared for the most part, and his personality had done a complete 180. He was shy at his return, terrified of everyone and everything around him. He couldn’t be touched, and he barely spoke in full sentences, as most of it was a jumble of broken English. 

Hiring an at-home therapist helped, especially one that specialized in trauma with neko’s, but not to the level they wanted it to. Vincent and Rachel were just happy to have him back, whether or not he was the same, but it was heart-breaking for them to know he could possibly be like this forever. When they got the call that Ciel had been found they rushed to the police station to greet him, where he was huddled in a corner, tears streaming down his face with a terrified look in his remaining eye. He recognized them, but he didn’t trust them. Getting him in the car was a hassle, and the moment they arrived back home, Ciel curled up in a ball under his bed and resisted food for two days. 

He also refused to talk about what happened to him; with the therapist and everyone else. Ciel’s parents had tried to bring it up, only to be shut down by a shaking and curled up boy, who, again, rarely spoke. They knew when he was found there was obvious signs of all sorts of abuse. Ciel had been gagged, most likely for the majority of his disappearance, and the marks on him were severe. He had bones that had been broken and re-broken again until they healed incorrectly, signs of internal and sexual trauma, as well as, of course, a mutilated eye. 

There was one thing about Ciel that had indefinitely changed since he left. He had learned to draw, and spent most of his time doing just that since his return. He would make wonderful portraits, small doodles of cartoons, painted hell-scapes, and everything in between. It was rare that the boy didn’t have a pencil in his hand, or tucked into one of his pockets. His parents didn’t know where this new passion had come from, but they didn’t question it. They encouraged him, buying him as many art supplies as he requested and hanging his beautiful works around the house. 

Rachel and Vincent decided to re-enroll him in school once he was able to go outside again. He could stand by his father’s side when they went to get groceries, and even went to a movie with him once. They decided if they could get him to socialize with kids his age, maybe it would help him get over his fear of people. His therapist, Arthur, thought it was a good idea, and warned them to watch him and make sure he didn’t get overwhelmed. 

Ciel’s parents knew nobody would dare bully him, and though they didn’t expect Ciel to make any friends, as long as he was able to make it through the day, they were proud. The first week was rather rough. Ciel had spent a lot of time in the counselors office, where he ate lunch and waited for his father to pick him up at the end of the day. Ciel was more than uncomfortable around all of the strangers, but he knew his parents were proud of him for going back to school, so he did his best to stay most of the time. His favorite class, of course, was art. He was a good student outside of the inability to socialize.   
Sebastian’s class was warned that the Phantomhive boy would be returning to the school the day before he arrived. The art teacher, ever the kind old lady, warned them to be on their best behavior. She explained that he didn’t say much and was easily overwhelmed, so everybody sort of stayed clear when he showed up the next day. Sebastian’s seat was directly next to his at the long wooden table, and he watched in fascination for the first two weeks as the boy created some of the most beautiful art he’d ever seen. He wondered if Ciel was always good at art, as he seemed to have years worth of practice. 

Every assignment given was met with absolute perfection from him. Sebastian, on the other hand, was not good at art. He felt kind of shitty sitting next to such an extraordinarily talented person as he drew stick figures and box houses. Ciel paid no mind to anybody else in the class. He didn’t speak a word to any of the students around him, and barely even to the counselor he spent so much time with. 

By week three, Ciel wasn’t shaking when he arrived every morning. His shoulders no longer ached from the constant muscle-tension, and he was able to eat at least half of his sandwich as he sat in the little room in the back corner of the office. He made no attempts to socialize, and none of the other students did either. Nobody wanted to scare him, or upset him, and so they chose not to say anything at all, which somewhat broke Ciel’s heart. He knew he was fucked up now. Originally, everybody wanted to be his friend. He had hundreds of options for potential new friends, as both a neko and a Phantomhive, but now, they ignored him, even moved out of his way when he came by. He had tried to say something on a few occasions, but the words got caught in his throat, and he quickly shut his mouth and turned his blushing face away. 

Ciel felt completely and utterly alone. The only time he felt like he had something was when he was drawing, and so he continued to draw until he finished whatever he was working on, and then started a new one to take its place and fill the growing void in his gut. His parents loved him, he knew that, but being unable to touch or comfort them only made him feel worse. His therapist was nice enough. He trusted him to an extent, and he was able to get a few sentences out twice a week, which was a huge improvement since he’d arrived. 

He wasn’t expecting anyone to ever talk to him again. He was actually pretty certain his only interaction for the rest of his life would be from his family, and, of course, Arthur. So when he finished his latest piece in art class and moved it forward on the table to stretch his small hands, he was more than surprised that the man next to him said anything. 

“It’s really good, I mean, you’re really good,” Sebastian gave lamely. He really was intrigued by the boy, much like the rest of the town was at this point, and Ciel’s art was, in fact, fantastic. Ciel’s eye widened, his little head turning with a red tint to his cheeks as he stared at the boy. Sebastian was utterly attractive. His long black hair and iridescent red eyes struck something in Ciel’s core. He smiled, a very small, almost unnoticeable smile, as his heart burst in his chest. 

Finally, someone had talked to him! And given him a compliment, at that. He was ecstatic, almost to the point where he didn’t know how to react. Sebastian felt his chest start to concave when he saw how utterly happy the neko was that someone had taken the time to say something to him. He knew the boy was being avoided like the plague, and Ciel had obviously missed human interaction. He had told his friend group: Mey, Bard, Alois, Joker, and Lizzie, that he planned to talk to the boy at some point, and give him a friend for school since he seemed to lonely, so the action wasn’t entirely unplanned. Ciel’s reaction, however, was. 

“T-Thank you,” Ciel whispered back, glancing down to his art and then back at the man. He didn’t want to end the conversation, he didn’t want this to be his only interaction for the week. He had to think of something to say, and fast, before Sebastian lost interest. Sebastian wasn’t planning on losing interest, of course, but Ciel had no way of knowing this. So, nervously, with his hands cradled in his lap and his fingers manically fidgeting, he spoke again in a voice so soft and sweet it nearly had tears springing to to Sebastian’s eyes. 

“‘M Ciel,” He introduced. Sebastian smiled, not wanting to scare the boy and resisting the urge to stick out his hand, and nodded along instead. 

“I’m Sebastian. I’ve been watching you draw for a while, all of your work is amazing,” The alpha complimented again. Ciel’s blush tripled, something Sebastian found absolutely endearing. 

“Have more. Y-You want see?” He asked softly. Sebastian nodded, of course he wanted to see more, and Ciel’s small smile grew into something almost noticeable. 

“I’d love to,” He spoke honestly. He had no idea Ciel’s English would be so broken, but he could understand him just fine, and it didn’t bother him. He felt bad that Ciel didn’t have any friends, and even if he didn’t understand what he was saying, he would’ve continued to talk to him anyways. Ciel nodded, twiddling his fingers more now, before speaking again. 

“We meet counselors room after school,” Ciel instructed. Sebastian’s eyes widened as he realized the implications, and nodded along. Was Ciel going to show him photos, or was Ciel planning on bringing him home with him? Sebastian was free for the rest of the day anyways, so he supposed it would be fine if he were to go home with Ciel, despite how nerve wracking it was. He would be walking on eggshells all afternoon, he knew that, and how would his parents even react to Ciel bringing home some random alpha from class? 

“Okay, I can do that. Do you know which room?” He asked. Ciel’s eye widened for a minute before he shook his head. Sebastian knew the boy was worried Sebastian wouldn’t come now and tried to rectify it. 

“That’s okay, I’ll just check all of them until I find you,” He winked. Ciel’s smile, again, grew larger, and Sebastian noticed it with a smile of his own. He made sure to keep his tone light and soft, as to not scare Ciel away, and it seemed to be working. 

“Mhm,” Ciel agreed happily. 

Sebastian was more than excited to tell his friends at lunch what he had accomplished. He knew his friends felt similarly about the Phantomhive child. They had all pitied the family when everyone assumed Ciel would never return, and even more so once they learned how broken the neko had become. All of them wanted to help, but Sebastian was the only one with access to him as they shared a class, and so the deed was left to him. Sebastian didn’t mind. He’d always been good at making friends, and good ones, at that. His friends were the most wholesome people around; never ill-intended and always there for each other when asked. He had chosen well. 

When he sat down at the lunch table with them that afternoon, he was ready to reveal his new information. One by one, they filled in, mostly in pairs, and once the food was out and the conversations were flowing, Sebastian jumped in. 

“I talked to Ciel today,” He began. The whole group burst out in curious smiles. 

“How’d that go?” Alois asked. Sebastian smiled as well, taking a bite of his turkey sandwich. 

“Really good. He’s gonna show me some of his art after school,” The alpha informed. 

“I heard he liked to draw. Is he any good?” Mey questioned. Mey was, by far, Sebastian’s best friend. He told her everything, and she, in turn, did the same. They’d spent countless hours chatting, going on little adventures, playing video games, watching TV, they were practically siblings at this point. 

“He’s amazing, actually,” Sebastian spoke. “All of his stuff is good, I mean, he hasn’t made anything in the class that wasn’t worth a million dollars,” He praised. 

“I feel so bad for him, I hope he’s happy you’re trying to make friends,” Lizzie spoke, her girlish voice tainted with sad undertones. The rest of the group agreed. 

“He seemed really excited when I said I wanted to see more of his stuff, so, I mean, I think he’s happy about it,” Sebastian agreed. 

“Well, hopefully you guys can be friends. He’s always alone, everyone here is so awkward with him,” Finny enlightened as he slurped on a Jell-O cup. Sebastian nodded. 

“I can’t even imagine what he’s been through. He used to be so… different. I heard he can’t speak anymore,” Joker added. Sebastian gave a small sigh. 

“He can, but it’s not… it’s a little broken up,” He admitted. Lizzie gave a small, discouraged noise, and the rest gave soft frowns. “I can understand him perfectly well though, and I’m excited to see more of his art. It really is quite good, I’ll try to get a photo of it if I can,” Sebastian livened, and the rest of the group’s smiles returned. 

When three rolled around, Sebastian, as promised, headed towards the counselors office. There were only three options, and luckily, he entered the right one on the first try. Ciel was curled into the small chair, his tail swishing in anticipation behind him as he faced away from his new friend. The counselor, a petite brunette named Paula, looked up with a smile, and placed her hands away from the keyboard as she spoke. 

“Is there something I can do for you?” She asked. Sebastian’s eyes flickered to the boy and Ciel met his stare with a small smile. 

“New friend,” Ciel announced. Paula’s eyebrows raised with shock before settling into a content look. 

“A new friend, huh? Well it’s nice to meet you,” She spoke softly. Sebastian smiled, shuffling on his feet awkwardly as he waited for however Ciel intended to show him his work. 

“Likewise,” He responded kindly. Before the conversation could go any further, another man walked in. Sebastian recognized him as Vincent Phantomhive, and immediately, his palms began to sweat. Vincent was a powerful man, but a kind one at that, and most importantly, Ciel’s father. Would he even trust Sebastian enough to let him come over? 

“Hi Ciel,” His father spoke. Ciel turned around and stood with a soft smile, something that Vincent hadn’t seen in a long time, and assumed it had something to do with the secondary member in the room. 

“Dad,” He spoke back happily. 

“Are you ready to go?” He questioned, eyeing over Sebastian with a friendly gaze. Ciel nodded and turned to look at the new company. 

“Mhm. Bring friend home,” Ciel sort of commanded. Sebastian was more than nervous now as he waited for the man’s reaction. Vincents gaze jumped to Sebastian, who was trying to look as non-threatening as possible, despite being an alpha. 

“Is this your new friend?” He asked. Ciel nodded, his ears that were normally pinned back standing straight ahead, facing the new alpha. 

“Nice to meet you, Sir. I’m Sebastian,” He introduced, sticking out a hand for him to shake. Vincent took it happily, shaking it with earnest. 

“Nice to meet you as well,” He spoke honestly, before turning back to Ciel. He was ecstatic that Ciel had finally made a friend, and normal looking one as well. He was sure the boy had good intentions; nobody dared to fuck with the Phantomhives. 

“You want him to come home with us?” He questioned. Ciel, again, nodded, and made a small noise of confirmation as he eyed his new friend. “Alright then. Let’s head home,” He agreed, leading the two out. 

Sebastian followed the pair towards a Model X, and the younger alpha nearly peed himself when he saw the vehicle. It was certainly different than his mum’s Ford Focus. Vincent opened the door to the front seat for Ciel, but the boy shook his head before pointing to the back door. Vincent, again, was surprised by Ciel’s bold and rather social moves, and happily opened the door to the back. In the back of his mind he remembered what Ciel’s therapist had said; that there was the possibility of Ciel becoming hyper attached to someone, and possibly even an alpha, that he deemed worthy of protecting him. The therapist had actually somewhat encouraged it, saying that it would help open Ciel up to the possibility of socializing again, so Vincent didn’t worry too much when he closed the door to the backseat and hurried to the front of the car again. Once they were all settled and on their way home, Vincent tried to make polite conversation with the new boy. 

“So, Sebastian, was it?” He asked. Sebastian nodded. 

“Yessir,” He responded politely. Vincent chuckled, glancing back at the nervous alpha in the back seat as he did. 

“You can call me Vincent, or Mr. Phantomhive if you prefer,” He offered. Sebastian nodded again. Vincent liked his manners. “What is it that you do in your spare time?” He questioned. Sebastian knew he was going to sound lame, and in front of a Phantomhive, no less, so he thought for a moment how to construct his words before responding. 

“Well I help out at my friend’s parents café sometimes on the weekends, and I take care of my little sister when my dad’s away for work; but most of the time I’m not really doing much,” He admitted sheepishly. Vincent raised a brow at the lack of mother figure mentioned, but said nothing about it as he continued on. 

“That’s very nice of you to help. Which café is it?” He asked. 

“It’s the one just down the street from the old ruins, on high street. Café bien,” He recalled. Vincent smiled. A boy that helped a local business and helped take care of his siblings; a perfectly suitable friend for his son. 

“That’s lovely. Would you two like music?” He questioned. Ciel nodded happily, letting his tail thump against the leather of the seats as he responded. Vincent turned the music on, not too loud, of course, for Ciel’s ears, and Sebastian glanced out the window before he felt a tap on his shoulder. 

The father in the front seat noticed it immediately; Ciel had initiated touch with another human being. He knew Ciel was gay, he didn’t mind, really. Ciel had talked to him about it a few years ago, when he had a crush on some boy in his primary school class. He didn’t care if Ciel was interested in this man, if it meant it would help his son recover. Sebastian was a nice boy. He was proud, more than proud, as he watched the recovery happen right before his eyes. Ciel hesitated a bit at first, but he managed to reach the finger out and poke the alpha with it softly. Sebastian turned to him with attentive eyes as he waited for the boy’s statement. 

“You eat dinner too?” He questioned softly. He was embarrassed to speak, Sebastian could tell, but honestly, the older boy didn’t mind Ciel’s issue with phrasing. 

“I don’t want to impose,” He spoke back, lowering his voice as not to offend the father. Ciel shook his head adamantly. 

“Want you there,” The neko admitted, the blush on his cheeks growing as he spoke honestly. Sebastian smiled, leaning in a little closer to continue the conversation. 

“You’ll have to ask your dad,” He warned. Ciel smiled, showing off his little canine teeth, before looking up to his father with the same smile. It nearly took the father’s breath away to see Ciel so happy again. He hadn’t seen him smile since the Winter before. 

“Seb eat dinner,” Ciel spoke, his tone nothing to be argued against. Vincent chuckled at his son’s affirmative behavior. 

“Sebastian can stay for dinner if he’d like, that’s no trouble,” The father spoke back. Ciel nodded once, making a small huffing noise before curling up again to stare out the window. 

“Thank you, Mr. Phantomhive,” Sebastian appreciated. Vincent waved his hand as to say it was nothing and continued to drive with the music low. 

Sebastian had seen the Phantomhive manor many times before; on the news, in the papers, even in local magazines, but never in person. It was beautiful. The place was grander than he could have ever expected, hell, he was afraid just to set foot in it. He wondered how it could possibly feel like home. He didn’t have much time to admire it, however, when the boy tugged on his sleeve and practically dragged him upstairs without another word. He shut the door behind him into his room, and Sebastian took the time to look around. 

There was art everywhere. On the walls were paintings and pictures that had obviously been done by his truly, and all over the floor, the desk, and the bed, were supplies, papers, and canvases. His eyes trailed over every piece he could see, from torture scenes to beautiful fields with flowers, along with cute cartoons, portraits, and some fantasy drawings he had done. Ciel was gifted, without a doubt. 

“Did you make all of these?” He questioned in awe. Ciel nodded with a small smile. 

“Mhm. Make these,” He confirmed, his brows furrowing in frustration as he ran over his own words in his head. Sebastian watched the different emotions settle over the Neko’s face; confusion, anger, disappointment. It hurt him to watch the boy have such doubt in himself. 

“You okay?” He asked softly. Ciel’s eye snapped up to his with a small frown and Sebastian took a step forward to show he was listening. 

“Sorry can’t talk good,” Ciel apologized, biting his bottom lip as he frowned. Sebastian shook his head, raising his hands in an extra attempt to show the boy he didn’t mind. 

“That’s okay, I don’t care about that, honestly,” Sebastian smoothed over. Ciel was still pouting. 

“I sound dumb,” He whined. Sebastian shook his head. 

“That’s okay buddy, I know you’re smart. Dumb people can’t make stuff like this,” He motioned to the room around him and it brought a smile to the neko’s face. 

“You like?” He questioned. Sebastian nodded, a look of disbelief on his face as he watched the boy become self-conscious again. 

“Are you kidding me? This is some of the best art I’ve ever seen! No, scratch that, this is the best art I’ve ever seen,” He complimented. Ciel blushed again, something Sebastian found utterly adorable, as Ciel bounded towards him and hesitantly encased him in a hug. Sebastian, softly but surely, wrapped his arms back around the boy, pressing him gently into his middle as he practically melted. Ciel let out a small purr, something that had him hiding his face in Sebastian’s side, and the alpha cooed softly at the small being before pulling away. 

“Haven’t hugged in long time,” Ciel admitted sheepishly. Sebastian smiled at the admission, watching the boy carefully as he spoke. 

“Well, I feel honored,” He responded honestly. He knew Ciel didn’t like to be touched, as the teachers had warned them not to do it, but Ciel seemed more than happy to initiate contact with him. 

“Seb like hug?” He questioned nervously. Sebastian nodded. 

“Best hug ever,” He spoke back with a smile. Ciel’s smile came back then, and the boy quickly ransacked through his drawers to find pieces of art he wanted to show off to the new alpha. He proudly introduced each piece, and each was better than the last. Sebastian loved his art. For having such a childish mind, and such a poor vocabulary, his art was rather mature. A lot of it was graphic, which Sebastian assumed was a result of his incident, but he didn’t mind. In fact, he found it it to be a wonderful outlet, a safe one, at that, for the neko. 

“You’re really good at art, Ciel,” Sebastian complimented again as he held a comic strip up. Ciel’s head drooped down, his fingers picking at each other as he spoke. 

“That all they gave me,” He whispered. Sebastian’s head whipped up to meet his eye, but his head was still aimed at his lap as they sat on the floor, and he waited for the boy to continue as he watched him open up. “Gave me pencil and paper. Sometime they give paint, if I was good boy,” He admitted. “Make me happy,” He whispered. Sebastian didn’t know how to react. He’d never talked to somebody with such obvious trauma before, and he wasn’t sure what he was even supposed to say, or do. 

“It would make me happy too if I was any good at art,” He shot back. Ciel’s head lifted, tilted with a furrow in his eyebrows as his tail swished beside him. 

“You no good?” He questioned. Sebastian chuckled as he shook his head. 

“I’m very bad,” He admitted. Ciel kept the confused look on his face for a moment longer before standing and grabbing two sketch pads and two pencils. He handed one set over to Sebastian, who took it with a small smile, and sat back down on the floor. 

“You practice,” Ciel ordered happily. Sebastian nodded with a smile of his own. 

“Okay, but I’m warning you, it’s gonna suck,” He jested with a pointed finger. Ciel giggled softly as he began his own sketch, holding it in a way Sebastian couldn’t see it. 

“I frame it,” He spoke back honestly. Sebastian raised a brow. 

“You won’t want to, it’ll be ugly, especially compared to all your beautiful stuff,” He promised. Ciel shook his head. 

“No. I frame it,” He answered back seriously. Sebastian was surprised at how insistent this little creature was. He couldn’t imagine how Ciel was before this, as they were two years apart and had never met, but he was sure it was probably a nightmare for his parents. Again, maybe not, as Ciel’s requests were sweet and innocent. 

“As long as you put it somewhere where nobody can see it,” He joked again. Ciel raised his head to look at the alpha before going back to what he was doing, seemingly unwilling to respond to his statement. 

The two stayed like that for a while, sat on his rug in the middle of his room, sketching separate things. Sebastian drew his usual house with stick figures, and began adding things as time went on, until there were poorly drawn dragons and dogs and other random objects on the paper as well. Ciel must have gotten tired of his drawing, as he placed it on the floor, face down, and scooted towards Sebastian to look at his. Slowly and unsurely, he rested his head against the alpha’s arm, and Sebastian felt so trusted by the little creature he nearly burst of happiness. Instead, he continued coloring the cloud he was working on, carefully scenting Ciel, something soft and warm and clean; before tilting the drawing to show Ciel. Ciel giggled profusely, the prettiest sound Sebastian had ever heard, he decided as the boy’s eyes scanned over the drawing. 

“I told you it would be bad,” He laughed back. Ciel shook his head. 

“No bad. I like,” Ciel promised, though they both knew it was cheap. Sebastian shook his head softly at the neko. 

“You’re just saying that to avoid hurting my feelings. We both know this isn’t any good,” He pointed out. Ciel gave him a big smile in return, something large and cheesy that Sebastian couldn’t help but to melt over, and Ciel watched as his new friend slowly reached up to pat his head. 

He kept his nerves in, and accepted the friendly touch, despite how difficult it was. Sebastian seemed to notice his struggling and took his hand off, offering a look of apology in return. Ciel frowned when the hand was removed and took the opportunity to snuggle further into Sebastian’s arm. He smelled of warmth; protection and safety, and Ciel found himself more relaxed than he’d been in months. Just as Ciel was getting used to the feeling, a knock sounded at the door, and Ciel refused to move as he called to the voice to come in. 

Ciel’s father entered, and Sebastian was sure he was about to get kicked out. What he was doing wasn’t necessarily wrong, Ciel was just leaning his head on his arm, but with everything that had happened in the past year, it wouldn’t be unusual if Vincent was upset. Mr. Phantomhive, however, smiled at the pair on the floor as he spoke, showing no signs of being uncomfortable as he invited them down to dinner. 

Sebastian wondered if Ciel’s mother would be there as well as they walked down the stairs. Ciel kept his fingers hooked to the edge of Sebastian’s zip up jacket, curling them around the fabric with a harsh grip for someone his size as he practically hid behind the older boy. Vincent noticed it out of the corner of his eye, but said nothing as to avoid making Ciel insecure about it, and let them down to the dining room table where his wife was waiting. She stood once the man Vincent had spoken to her about appeared with her hand outstretched and a smile gracing her face. 

“Hi, I’m Rachel. It’s wonderful to meet you,” She spoke happily. Sebastian smiled as he shook it, leaving his other hand at his side for Ciel’s sake. 

“You as well, I’m Sebastian,” He introduced. She gestured for him to sit, and he did as asked, sitting at the large round table with the boy at his side, between him and his mother. Vincent sat next to his wife as he poured his own glass of wine, something he rarely did. The servants, however, scared Ciel, and it was the first time in a week the boy had actually come down to eat with them. He wondered if Sebastian knew that. 

“So, Sebastian, has Ciel showed you all of his art?” Rachel questioned. Sebastian nodded enthusiastically. 

“It’s incredible. He’s very talented,” Sebastian complimented, flickering his glance to Ciel who was blushing into his plate. 

“He hasn’t put the pencil down since he got back. We’ve been encouraging him to sell them, but he seems to think they aren’t good enough,” Vincent teased at his son. Ciel huffed softly, and Sebastian gave him a small look of confusion. 

“Well, I think they would certainly sell. Hell if I wasn’t broke, I’d buy them,” He added. Both the parents and the boy smiled. 

“So how did you two meet?” The mother questioned. Sebastian was prepared to answer when Ciel cut in. 

“He like my art,” He spoke softly. Sebastian smiled at the boy before nodding. 

“We have art class together,” He informed. The pair hummed in approval as they continued to eat, and Sebastian took a bite of some of the best potatoes he’d ever had. “This is delicious, thank you for letting me stay for dinner,” He praised. 

“You’re welcome over here anytime. We’re so glad Ciel’s made a friend,” Rachel admitted. 

“It would be hard not to make friends with such a wonderful boy, especially one thats so talented,” Art seemed to be a safe topic, Sebastian figured, and tried to keep the conversation on that instead of anything darker. Vincent loved all the man’s answers. He was the perfect person to be Ciel’s friend; accepting, appreciative, well mannered, and, though he would have thought otherwise, Sebastian being an alpha helped Ciel feel safe, which was something he valued above all else. Ciel had a wonderful judge of character, he always had, and Vincent trusted his son’s opinions of people over anyone else’s. 

“Proud I make friend?” Ciel asked softly. The parent’s eyes softened as they watch their son blush. 

“We’re always proud of you, Ciel,” The woman spoke sweetly. Ciel let out a soft purr, something that surprised all three of them, before putting his fork down and leaning his head on Sebastian’s arm again. 

Rachel held in a gasp, and Vincent smiled at the repeated gesture. Sebastian tried to act natural, he really did, but he felt a blush coming on and he took a sip of water to calm himself. Ciel, obviously, had no idea how awkward it was for the young alpha, but the couple seemed to understand that the boy had no idea how they would react, and ignored the gesture as best as they could to encourage further interaction. When Sebastian finished eating, Ciel stood, tugging on his sleeve to indicate he should stand as well. 

“We leave,” Ciel spoke sternly. Vincent, however, held up a hand to stop them, and finished sipping his wine before talking again. 

“Actually, Ciel, we’d like to talk to Sebastian for a moment, if that’s alright with you,” They turned to the younger alpha, as if he could ever say no to these people, and Sebastian nodded. 

“O-Of course,” He stuttered out, leaning back into his seat and shrinking, knowing they were most likely going to yell at him for his behavior. 

“No! You scare friend away,” Ciel pouted, obviously upset. Rachel shook her head, smiling at her son’s cute behavior as she responded. 

“We’re not going to scare him away, Ciel. I promise. We’ll send him straight back upstairs when we’re done talking,” She swore. Ciel gave them a weary eye, his tail swishing behind him as he thought, before turning on his heel and sprinting out of the room. Vincent looked to Sebastian with a playful glint in his eye as he spoke again. 

“We better get this out fast, knowing Ciel, he’ll be eavesdropping on this within two minutes,” He joked. Sebastian gulped, his stare falling between the two of them as he waited for the scolding he was surely about to receive. 

“We’ll jump right into it then. We’re very happy Ciel has made a friend, let alone such a lovely young man. We trust Ciel’s opinion more than anything else; he’s a very smart boy. His therapist warned us, however, that there’s a large possibility of him becoming hyper-attached to someone, more specifically an alpha, and we wanted to warn you of that. If you’re uncomfortable with his actions now, they will only grow over time, and it will be hard for you to separate yourself from him. So if you want to avoid this, I would suggest distancing yourself from Ciel quite quickly,” She explained, soft enough so that if Ciel was eavesdropping as his father mentioned, he wouldn’t hear. Sebastian nodded. 

“As well as that, there’s also a possibility that Ciel could come onto you. He’s disclosed to us that he’s a homosexual,” His father spoke in a blatant tone. Sebastian really did gulp now, as he was questioning where this conversation was headed. Were they going to show their distaste for their son’s sexuality? 

“We aren’t trying to judge you at all, or get too personal for your comfort. We just wanted to express that it could happen; and if it were to happen, we wouldn’t do anything to stop it as long as you and him were both happy,” Rachel explained. 

“I don’t want to give you the wrong idea here, this isn’t some green flag for you to go ahead and try and date my son, or try to fix him by dating him. That isn’t how it works,” Vincent made clear. Sebastian nodded immediately. “We are saying, however, that we like you, and we’re happy that Ciel is so comfortable around you. So as long as Ciel continues to initiate contact, and you’re comfortable with that, we’re happy to have you around,” He finished, leaning back into his chair. 

“Of course, sir. Your son is a wonderful boy, I’d be happy to have him around,” He gave back lamely. He didn’t want to seem desperate for their approval, or show anything other than platonic feelings towards Ciel. He had just met him, after all. 

“We don’t mean to spring this on you so suddenly, we truly are sorry about that, but in the case that Ciel does try to hyper-attach to you, as his therapist puts it, we wouldn’t want you allowing it for a while and then suddenly disappearing. Before today, he hadn’t smiled since we brought him home. He hasn’t even touched either of us; so to see him so open and comfortable with you, well, we wouldn’t want him to backtrack,” She explained. “There’s no pressure to stay if you are uncomfortable. We just want to make sure you’re aware of all the possibilities. We understand that Ciel isn’t a normal boy,” She said softly. Sebastian felt her admission tug on his heart-strings. Sure, Ciel wasn’t normal, but he was wonderful. Sebastian felt as though he deserved the world, and what happened to him, was more than unfortunate. 

“So as long as Ciel is the one initiating contact, it’s fine that he’s… acting like this?” Sebastian questioned softly. The couple nodded, smiles gracing their faces as they realized the boy was happy to stay around, even with Ciel becoming affectionate towards him. 

“Exactly,” His father gave. 

“Okay,” Sebastian spoke, his voice wavering with anxiety. 

“As well as being the first person he’s touched, he’s also the first person he’s shown all of his art to. We don’t know when or how he got into it, but we do know he’s very talented, and the more encouragement he has to continue, the better. You seem to be a fan of his work, and we appreciate it more than you know,” Rachel continued. Sebastian sucked in a small breath, looking off to the side to avoid their stares. He knew why and when Ciel became interested in drawing, but it wasn’t his place to tell them. They did, however, know that Sebastian knew something, and as much as it hurt knowing they trusted him more with that information than themselves, they were over the moon that Ciel had, at least, told somebody. 

“It’s great work. I’m happy to encourage him,” Sebastian, out of the corner of his eye, caught sight of a small pale nose, peeked around the corner of the entryway, and smiled, pointing to it discreetly to let his parents know. They smiled when they saw it as well, and Vincent leaned in very close before whispering his final words. 

“I hope you know how important it is to us that Ciel recovers. Even if you can’t handle him down the line, please try your best not to break his heart,” He practically pleaded. Sebastian nodded immediately. He leaned back with a soft smile when a tail peeked around the corner as well. 

“Ciel, darling, we can see you, you know,” As Rachel spoke cheekily, the tail and nose both disappeared from sight, leaving the hallway entrance empty. The couple gave a small laugh and Sebastian smiled, standing from the chair and walking towards the hallway to peek around the corner. Ciel was nowhere to be seen, and he turned around with a small shrug to face the smiling couple. 

“You better get back up there. Thank you for listening to us, Sebastian,” Rachel thanked. Sebastian nodded. 

“Thank you very much. I promise I’ll take good care of him,” He spoke sincerely. 

When he re-entered Ciel’s room, the boy was working on the drawing he’d abandoned before dinner. Sebastian shut the door and sat down on the opposite side of the rug. 

“Were you up here the whole time?” He teased. Ciel nodded, though his cheeks were pink and they both knew he was lying. 

“Hm, that’s strange, because I distinctly recall seeing a certain nose and tail peeking out from the wall,” He joked back. Ciel frowned softly, shaking his head, and Sebastian made sure to smile at him as he spoke again. “You’re a mischievous little one, aren’t you?” He teased again. Ciel smiled at the boy, showing off his pretty canine teeth, as he giggled. 

“Mummy and daddy no scare you away?” He questioned softly, his face loosing the sweet smile. Sebastian shook his head with a serious look. 

“No, buddy, of course not. They were just talking about how wonderful you were,” He reassured. Ciel huffed out a small breath. 

“Not true,” He argued back. 

“Yes true. I promise, they weren’t saying anything bad about you, or me. Okay?” He promised. Ciel nodded. 

“You still want be my friend?” Ciel confirmed. Sebastian nodded. 

“Of course I want to be your friend,” He confirmed back. Ciel giggled happily, putting his picture back face-down on the rug before crawling over to Sebastian and into his lap. Sebastian was a bit taken back. His parent’s were right, he was getting attached quite quickly, but it didn’t scare him or make him uncomfortable, like he might have predicted. Instead, he was honored the boy had chosen him as a suitable protector, and wrapped his arms around the boy’s slim waist, hidden by his sweater. 

Ciel snuggled into Sebastian’s chest, his face resting just below the alpha’s collar bone as he inhaled his calming scent. Ciel loved the way he smelled. Sebastian held him there, a soft smile gracing his face as he tried his best not to do anything wrong; not to rub on the boy’s back, not to exhume a scent that gave off the wrong idea, not to squeeze too tight or rest his head on top of the neko’s. Instead, Sebastian relished in what he was given, holding the warm little creature close on his lap and listening to the soft purr that resonated within its chest. 

“Subbles,” The boy spoke into the alpha’s neck. 

“Hm?” Sebastian questioned, looking down to meet an eye with him. 

“Sebastian snuggles. Subbles,” He clarified, quickly stuffing his face back in the alpha’s scent gland to avoid further embarrassment. Sebastian chuckled at the cute name given to their activity. 

“You like subbles?” He questioned softly. Ciel nodded, giving a noise of confirmation as he continued to purr. Sebastian smiled at how sweet the poor boy really was. 

Again, the moment was interrupted by a knock on the door. This time, Ciel didn’t call for his father to come in. Instead, he gave an annoyed noise, and Vincent chuckled from behind the door. 

“You want desert?” He questioned to the neko and company. Ciel jumped off Sebastian’s lap faster than he could comprehend the question and threw open the door with a smile. 

“Ice cream?” He questioned softly. His father shook his head. 

“We have a special desert tonight. Come downstairs if you want it,” He offered. Ciel made a soft, sweet noise, and looked to Sebastian, who was still sitting on the floor with whiplash. 

“Downstairs,” Ciel ordered, pointing with a small hand out the door. Sebastian stood, exiting as asked, and Ciel grabbed onto the tip of his sleeve again as they walked back into the dining room. 

On the table was two sundaes, with brownies on the bottom and chocolate fudge smeared on top. Sebastian grimaced, he wasn’t one for sweets normally, but the look in Ciel’s eye said it was best for him to suck it up and sit down. His parents were absent, and Ciel watched as the alpha took his seat before grabbing the bowl from opposite him and placing it next to his. 

Sebastian was expecting the boy to sit in the spot next to him. Instead, Ciel crawled on top of him sideways, with his feet perched on Sebastian’s thigh and his knees curled as he brought the desert into his lap. Sebastian was still a bit surprised by his forward behavior, but smiled as he watched the boy happily munch on his dessert, keeping an eye on him as he reached across him and brought a spoonful to his own mouth.

Before he could slip it past his lips, Ciel reached his torso up, swiping it off the metal before he even had a chance. Sebastian looked down at him, mouth agape as the boy giggled. He loved this new, playful side of Ciel, that, apparently, nobody had seen after the incident happened. He let the boy eat his ice cream in peace, not attempting to take any more in fear Ciel would steal it again, and when he finished his own bowl, he looked up at the alpha with a pleading eye. Sebastian shook his head softly. 

“Too much sugar is bad for you,” He warned. Ciel whined softly, letting his tail thump angrily against the side of the chair. Sebastian held his ground, and a moment later, the second desert was forgotten in leu of cuddling back into his chest. 

With the worst timing in the world, Ciel’s father entered the room, finding Ciel curled into the alpha’s lap much like the way he would do to him as a child. Sebastian was uncomfortable again, but not because of the neko perched on him. Vincent didn’t seem to care about the overly affectionate gesture, and instead sat with his own ice cream across from the pair, where Ciel was supposed to be sitting. 

“Did you finish?” Vincent questioned. Ciel nodded, unwilling to remove his cheek from its position on Sebastian’s chest. His father smiled nonetheless. “You know you can’t do this at school, Ciel,” He warned his son. Sebastian’s cheeks were completely aflame by then, his hands nervously twitching at his sides as the father watched them. 

“No subbles?” He questioned sadly. Vincent shook his head. 

“No subbles, Ciel. You have to remember that Sebastian might not want to do that in front of his friends,” He explained. Ciel seemed to understand that and nodded. 

“Subbles at home,” He declared. Vincent smiled and nodded.

“As long as Sebastian’s okay with it, yes, but you need to behave when you’re in class, okay?” He reminded. Ciel agreed, his tail still happily swishing back and forth. With the meal still full in Sebastian’s stomach and the lap heater purring softly on top of him, he was starting to grow tired, and let out a small yawn into his fist. 

“Seb tired?” Ciel questioned softly. Sebastian nodded. 

“Mhm,” He agreed. Vincent seemed to take this as his queue to offer Sebastian a ride home, but the alpha declined, explaining that the walk to his house was only about twenty five minutes, and he could use some fresh air after being inside all day. Vincent agreed to let the boy go out on his own, and Ciel gave him a tight hug as he said goodbye at the door. 

“See at school?” He questioned, afraid that his new friend wouldn’t show. Sebastian nodded with a sleepy smile. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow buddy. Have a good night, okay?” He questioned as he pulled away. Ciel nodded, a small smile on his lips as he waved goodbye to his new favorite person. 

Sebastian collapsed on his bed the moment he arrived home. He knew he should probably shower, but the thought of getting up and doing anything then was exhausting enough in itself. He picked up his phone and FaceTimed Mey instead, watching as she picked up with a curious smile. 

“How’d it go?” She questioned, setting down her laptop to see her best friend better. Sebastian smiled as he responded, unable to keep it off his face as he remembered how sweet the boy was.

“He’s a sweetheart, really, Mey. His parents warned me he might get “hyper-attached,” but honestly he was so cute. He climbed on my lap and called it “subbles”, like, Sebastian cuddles,” Sebastian admitted. Mey gave a soft gasp, sitting up straighter now as she stared at the camera in disbelief. 

“I thought he couldn’t touch anybody!” She exclaimed. Sebastian shrugged. 

“I guess he felt safe, that’s what his parents were talking about, I think,” Sebastian explained. Mey was over the moon. Finally, some good news about the Phantomhive boy. 

“That’s great! He’s been through so much, I’m so glad you finally talked to him. How was his art?” She asked, interested. Sebastian gave a soft groan. 

“Mey it’s soooo good. Really, it’s like, some of the best art I’ve ever seen. I’m not even joking, the kid’s like, Picasso and Da Vinci mixed into one,” He complimented. Mey laughed at that. 

“How did you two even get to talking? You suck,” She commented. He laughed back. 

“I know! I made him this picture, because he told me I needed to practice, and he literally said he was gonna frame it. It was a piece of shit, I don’t know why he likes it so much,” The alpha recalled. Mey giggled at the idea of Ciel hanging something of his, or rather, anyone hanging anything of his. 

“Were they right, you know, the rumors? About him being… underdeveloped?” She tried not to offend Sebastian with the statement, and Sebastian was thankful for it. There really was no good way to go about asking. 

“He’s a little behind, I think. I don’t know if it’s the trauma or what, but his parents seem to be treating him like an adult. They trusted him enough to be alone with me and they send him to school, so I’m pretty sure it’s just speaking that’s the problem. Some of his art was very… mature. Not like, in a sexual way or anything, just graphic and kinda violent,” He explained. Mey gave a sad frown at that. 

“Man, he really got fucked up, huh,” She sighed. Sebastian nodded. 

“They said I’m the only one he’s touched since he got back, so I mean, if I’m helping and he’s happy, I’m glad I can be there for him. He seems really happy around me,” Sebastian recalled. Mey gave him an odd face. 

“So is this like, is he like, crushing on you or something?” She asked. Sebastian shrugged. 

“Honestly, I have no idea. I think he just feels safe around me, kind of like a dad or something, you know?” He answered back. Mey nodded. 

“That makes sense. I wonder why he’s not doing that with his actual dad,” She wondered. Sebastian sighed. 

“Honestly, I have a few ideas, but I think it might be because he doesn’t trust Vincent to protect him anymore, after he was already taken while under his care, you know?” He admitted. Mey frowned. 

“That’s so sad, the poor dad,” She sympathized. Sebastian nodded. 

“I know right? But he seemed really happy that Ciel trusted me, honestly, I think he just wants his kid to be okay again,” He reasoned. Mey nodded. 

The conversation switched to random topics, how Mey’s new show was going, what their holiday plans were and what she was doing over the break, as well as when Sebastian’s father next planned to leave. The two passed out on FaceTime together an hour later, the sound of Mey’s soft breathing putting Sebastian out like a light. 

Sebastian was excited for art class the next day, for reasons other than having an hour and a half to goof off. Ciel had stayed on his mind from the moment he left the boy’s house last night. He felt proud that the little omega had chosen him as someone trustworthy enough to spend his time with, and most of all, touch. He couldn’t believe the other students had spent those three weeks ignoring what was, to him at least, the most precious boy he’d ever met. Sure, Ciel had some issues. He was generally pretty freaked out by everything; Sebastian could recall once when someone dropped a textbook in class and Ciel had nearly fallen front his chair; and he hated being touched, which shouldn’t have been hard for the class to put up with. The only major drawback was Ciel’s speech, which was easily understood and frankly quite cute, Sebastian reasoned, aside from the tragic circumstances. 

When he arrived five minutes early to class, Ciel was already there with his little brown sketchbook, head bent down over the desk as he worked away. Sebastian smiled at his choice of outfit; slightly over the knee shorts and stockings that came up almost to the hem of his pants. He still wore a large, cozy sweater, and Sebastian noticed how soft it looked as he sat down. 

“Hi,” He spoke. Ciel looked up with a wide eye before giving a small smile. 

“Sebby,” He spoke back, his tail swishing happily on the tile floor as he greeted his friend. 

“Did you have a good morning?” Sebastian questioned, laying his backpack against the pole of the desk as he scooted his chair in. Ciel nodded. 

“Mhm. But… tired,” He complained softly. Sebastian raised a brow at him. 

“Did I keep you up too late?” He worried. Ciel shook his head. 

“Stayed up. Make picture for you,” Ciel explained. Sebastian’s eyes widened. 

“You made something for me?” He asked, a small smile spreading across his own face. 

“Mhm. At house,” Ciel admitted softly. “You come get today,” He ordered again. Sebastian chuckled at the boy’s bossiness and nodded. 

“Okay, I’m free today, but you have to ask your dad first,” He agreed. Ciel gave a happy trill, something Sebastian knew was sure to draw attention, and smiled. Finally, the boy looked more comfortable at school, and it was something Sebastian couldn’t have been happier about. 

“You come office after, already tell daddy,” Ciel reiterated. Sebastian laughed softly at the boy’s planning ahead. 

“Same office?” He asked. Ciel nodded in agreement before stuffing his head back into his drawing. “Whatcha drawing today?” He questioned. Ciel leaned back and tilted the paper so Sebastian could see. His breath was ripped from his throat. 

It was graphic, far too graphic to be drawing in school. The picture was of a boy, a boy that looked a lot like Ciel, on the floor of some dungeon, chained by the neck and naked, bleeding, and bruised. It was almost a photograph with how realistic it was. The alpha could make out every hair on Ciel’s head and tail, every rib protruding on his sides, ribs he recognized after holding them so close the night before. Sebastian didn’t know what to say. None of the pictures he’d shown him the day before had resembled Ciel so perfectly. Was this the result of him feeling more comfortable with what happened? Sebastian tried to keep the grimace from his face, tried to keep the questions off his tongue, at least until they were alone, and glanced from the drawing back to Ciel with worrisome eyes he wasn’t able to hide. 

“No like?” The neko asked sadly. Sebastian filtered through thousands of thoughts to find one that was acceptable to say. 

“The detail is really good,” He said back softly. Ciel purred at the praise, giving the astonished alpha a smile. Sebastian did his best to return a real looking one, and thankfully, Ciel seemed to buy it. 

Halfway through class, Ciel’s anxiety started up again. Sebastian could tell with how harsh he was pressing the pencil into the paper, and how his tail twitched every so often. He knew he couldn’t do much, with not being able to initiate contact without him freaking out, as well as the fact that they were in a public setting. Instead he leaned in close to Ciel’s side as the class chatted and spoke softly to the boy. 

“You doing okay buddy?” He questioned. Ciel looked up at him, his face pale aside from red, anxious cheeks, and bit his lip softly. Ciel’s little leg hooked around Sebastian’s, a way to find comfort even when they were in class, and Sebastian encouraged it with a small smile. 

“This okay?” He asked. Sebastian nodded, resisting the urge to brush the hair that had fallen in front of his good eye, back. 

“Of course,” He agreed. Ciel relaxed a little at that, turning back to his drawing with gentler strokes. Sebastian kept an eye on him for the rest of class, but overall, Ciel seemed to be doing okay. 

When the bell rang, signaling it was time for lunch, Ciel turned his new paper to Sebastian to show his work. Sebastian was relieved to see the drawing was tame. It was a koi pond that had been sketched, and an eighth of it had been colored in with pencil, with technique Sebastian had never seen in person before. Ciel had been carefully layering colors for the past hour to create just this little corner. Sebastian was impressed, yet again. 

“You like better?” He questioned softly. Sebastian nodded, earning him a leg squeeze under the table. 

“I like that a lot,” He admitted. Ciel smiled. 

“I no like make drawing make you sad,” He whispered. Sebastian sighed with furrowed brows. 

“You can draw whatever you like, Ciel, but I’m sort of… sensitive, to those sorts of things, so while I can appreciate the beauty of it, it’s still difficult to see. I still want to see them, all of your art makes me happy, but those kinds of pictures are maybe best shown to me at home. Does that make sense?” Sebastian explained. Ciel nodded, his face contorting into understanding as he agreed. 

“At home picture,” He pointed to his notebook and Sebastian nodded. 

“Exactly,” He agreed. Ciel smiled. 

“Okay. I show at home now,” He resolved. “See you soon?” He asked. Sebastian nodded. 

“I’ll see you soon buddy,” He spoke, standing and grabbing his backpack to sling over his shoulder. Ciel resisted the urge to tug on his sleeve as he left. 

When Sebastian told his friend group during lunch he was planning to go back over to the Phantomhive’s later that day, they all grew smiles the size of Europe. He didn’t go into much detail about what happened, feeling it was too intimate for all the members of the group, but Mey was more than happy to hear he was going over again. She sort of knew Sebastian was gay, since he did have a few boy flings in early primary school, but he hadn’t made a move on anyone since his mum passed away, and Sebastian really didn’t have time to question his sexuality between caring for his sister and mourning the loss of his parent. She knew judging by Ciel’s alleged behavior the boy was developing a crush on the older alpha, and she wasn’t sure exactly how it would work, but she was glad it was giving Ciel some support and confidence, and also happy it was something Sebastian could help with. Sebastian was great at supporting others, and was even better with tough situations. If anyone was up for the task, it was him. 

Sebastian met Ciel in the counselors office again, same time as the day before, and met him with is usually happy smile. Paula was happy to see Sebastian again too, knowing it meant Ciel had a friend, and Vincent was the same. Ciel practically bounced in his seat the whole way home. He hoped Sebastian liked the picture he made, as Sebastian was the only person’s opinion in the world, he cared about. Sebastian watched the excited neko from the corner of his eye as he made small tall with the Phantomhive father. The moment they arrived at home, yet again, the conversation was cut short, and Sebastian was, literally this time by the sleeve of his jacket, dragged to Ciel’s room. 

The boy closed the door behind him, and as soon as it was shut, Sebastian was thrown to the bed by the force of the neko’s body, his tiny frame tackling the alpha with all his weight and toppling them both into the mattress. Sebastian let out a small laugh as the boy cuddled into him, rubbing his face against the alpha’s scent glands with a loud purr and happy trill. Sebastian’s hands rested on Ciel’s back, petting him ever so softly with the pads of his thumbs as Ciel had his way with his chest. The plump little cheeks rubbed up and down the fabric of his top dressing, a wide eye shut completely as he enjoyed the warmth of the man below him. 

“Subbles,” The boy spoke softly. Sebastian gave a soft hum as the boy moved to straddle him, his soft, pale little legs tangling with the alpha’s as he purred. 

“You missed subbles?” Sebastian asked into the boy’s hair. Ciel hummed happily, his tail brushing against the alpha’s socks as he agreed. 

“Miss Sebby,” He whispered. Sebastian’s heart was beating erratically in his chest, and he warned the muscle to stop before Ciel took notice. Ciel’s scent was different; clean and calming, and sweeter than it was the day before. 

“I missed you too buddy,” He spoke back, almost like a father would as he rubbed up and down his spine with a little more force. Ciel didn’t mind, in fact, he liked it. It was a feeling he hadn’t had in months, maybe even a whole year, and the skin on his back tingled under his sweater the more calm he became. 

“‘M wanted to show drawing,” Ciel whispered. 

“I’d love to see the drawing,” Sebastian gave back. Ciel pushed himself up and off the man, sitting with his knees spread on the bed as he looked down at his fingers. 

“Don’t want be nervous,” He admitted. Sebastian shook his head.

“You don’t have to be nervous. I love everything you make,” He reassured. Ciel smiled softly before getting up and pulling a thick sheet out of his desk drawer. He held it out to Sebastian, and the man took it with wide eyes and a shocked smile. It was him. 

Ciel had made a detailed portrait of Sebastian’s face, nailing everything from the texture of his skin and hair to the small dimple in his right cheek. It was’t colored, but the depth in his eyes was still perfect, and the crease by his nose, one that he had only noticed once in his whole life, was just a scratch on the paper. 

“Ciel this is amazing. You made this of me?” He questioned softly. Ciel nodded, his cheeks red and his lip caught between his teeth. 

“Sebby pretty,” He complimented, the heat on his cheeks growing the longer he talked. Sebastian smiled at the sweet, innocent compliment, and placed the drawing down to look at Ciel again. 

“Thank you. It’s beautiful,” He promised. Ciel gave a toothy smile. The two spent the next hour laying in Ciel’s bed, with the omega boy pressed firmly against the alpha’s chest. They didn’t talk much, as Ciel wasn’t in the mood, so instead they enjoyed each other’s company in silence. The neko was happily rubbing against him, his scent gland pushed against the alpha’s repeatedly, soaking up his smell like sunlight on his pale skin as he rolled around. Sebastian had never seen a neko act so natural before, with purrs and mews leaving his throat every few minutes and his pesky tail wrapping around every appendage Sebastian owned except one. 

The alpha was happy to lay there and hold Ciel as he softly writhed for as long as he wanted. The scent of Ciel, and the feel of Ciel, was comforting. He knew the little neko was trusting him, and was showing he trusted him with his actions, and he couldn’t feel more pride. He was the only person Ciel was able to touch; and boy did Ciel like to touch him. There were a few times where his cold little fingers made their way underneath Sebastian’s clothing; a few fingers pressed against his hipbone underneath his jacket, a hand that went up his sleeve once or twice, a cheek that pressed underneath his neckline; Ciel was happy to be in his arms. 

He wondered if the boy knew what he was doing, if he knew how sexual his actions could be perceived, but he doubted it, with the way the boy innocently blushed and purred the longer they lay together. He was blissed out; the touch starved boy was finally getting his fill of contact. After an hour or so, Sebastian wanted to get up, and he softly tapped on the neko’s shoulder to let him know. Ciel looked at him with a big blue eye, an eye that would be impossible to sketch the color of, he thought, though if anyone could do it, it would be Ciel. 

“You wanna draw for a little?” He questioned, needing to stretch. Ciel nodded happily, his tail thumping against the mattress as they rose. They resumed their spot from the day earlier, on the rug, and Ciel handed Sebastian another sketchbook and pack of colored pencils before setting next to him. They leaned against the end of the bed as they drew, but when Sebastian looked over and saw the same drawing from earlier, the one that resembled Ciel disturbingly well, he couldn’t help but hold back his curiosity. 

“Is that supposed to be you, buddy?” He asked softly. Ciel nodded, not taking his eyes off the paper, though his pencil dug a little deeper into the tissue of the paper. “Do you draw stuff like this a lot?” He questioned. Ciel again nodded, but this time he stood, reaching into his desk drawer to grab a large folder before plopping it on Sebastian’s lap and going back to his drawing. Hesitantly, the alpha placed his own doodle aside, and opened the latch on the brown paper folder to peek inside. He pulled out the stack of papers, placing the binding aside to go through them like a stack of photos. Sebastian could never unsee what was drawn on those papers. 

Images of Ciel, tied, chained, whipped, sodomized, bleeding, bruised, broken, nearly dead on a concrete floor; all of them were far more than disturbing. In every single photo, Ciel had something in his mouth. He knew these were too detailed to not have been a memory, he could tell by the small bruises that were fingerprints in the boy’s side. He could tell by the way the boy’s hair fell and matted to his head, and the way the Neko’s head was always pushed down. It nearly brought tears to his eyes, hell, they stung a little, and when he looked over at Ciel, still sketching the scene he was playing out now, he couldn’t believe what he was piecing together. Ciel was drawing his worst memories, and his worst memories were terrifying compared even to Sebastian’s worst nightmares. 

“Ciel,” He whispered, staring at the boy as he waited for him to lift his head. Ciel ignored him if he heard, and Sebastian swiped through another two pictures before hitting his breaking point. There was a pencil sketch of Ciel, chained at the wrists, covered in his own blood, drawing. He placed the stack down, calling the Neko’s name again to get his attention. This time, it worked, and when Ciel looked up and saw tears in the alpha’s eyes, he didn’t know what to think about it. Was Sebastian disgusted? Or did he pity him? 

“You no like,” He stated. Sebastian nodded in agreement. 

“I don’t,” He spoke back, his voice threatening to crack. 

“You no like because drawing bad or because what drawing of?” He questioned. Sebastian swallowed thickly before responding. 

“What the drawing is of,” He whispered. Ciel frowned. 

“It ok. I here now,” He smiled. Sebastian wondered if he even had processed what happened to him. How could Ciel possibly be smiling if he had really gone through all of that? 

“Ciel, tell me if I’m asking too many questions, or if you don’t want to talk about it, but, did all of that happen? Is that… is that what they did to you?” He questioned. Ciel nodded and shrugged softly, obviously uncomfortable. Sebastian wanted to cry, to hold him and cradle him to his chest forever, to make sure nobody ever touched this boy again, even if it meant his own life was at stake. “Ciel, I… I don’t even know what to say,” He spoke honestly. Ciel looked up at him again, the teary eyed alpha who was beginning to sniffle, and frowned. 

“Sebby no sad,” He ordered. Sebastian would have laughed if not for what he had just saw. 

“Sebby is sad, Ciel. He doesn’t like what happened to you, because he cares about you, and it makes him sad,” Sebastian explained. Ciel frowned, placing his drawing on the floor next to him before crawling in the alpha’s lap again. He sucked softly on Sebastian’s scent gland, something he hadn’t done before, and Sebastian wrapped his arms around the boy with pressure light as a feather. The boy continued to suckle on that point, and a few others, until Sebastian’s muscles relaxed just a small amount. He inhaled the scent of his hair, felt the small weight against his chest and thighs, and swallowed back more tears as one of his hands fell to the crest of his head. 

“Sebby no cry,” Ciel spoke when Sebastian began to sniffle. Sebastian couldn’t help it. The thought of anyone hurting this boy, let alone to the extent that they had in the photos, absolutely tore him apart. Ciel was precious. Treating him with anything but care was despicable and heart breaking to Sebastian. 

“Have you shown anyone these?” He questioned softly. Ciel nodded. 

“Show some to daddy. He no like either,” He spoke sadly. Sebastian choked back another sob. He couldn’t imagine how Vincent felt, seeing his son like that, getting as close to photos as humanly possible, to the worst incidence of torture he’d ever seen, even after going on bestgore with his friends when he was younger. 

“No, I’m sure he didn’t,” Sebastian whispered. Ciel stayed pressed to him as he tried to calm himself, enjoying the feeling of the warm mouth sucking on points intended to relax him. The more he relaxed, the more he wanted to cry. 

“Sebby no like no more?” Ciel questioned softly. Sebastian shook his head, brushing Ciel’s hair with his skull in the process. 

“That’s not true buddy,” He declined. Ciel frowned into the alpha’s neck. 

“Yes it is! I tell Sebby things and now Sebby no like,” He argued back. Sebastian pulled back from the boy, urging him to look into his eyes, and Ciel did as prompted, tears welling in his own orbs now as he waited for the alpha’s response. 

“Friends tell each other things, Ciel. That’s how they become better friends, by sharing secrets and helping each other through things,” Sebastian explained, not holding back as he brushed the soft hair from the boy’s forehead. Ciel purred softly at the gesture, allowing the alpha to touch him gently, as much as it would have scared him coming from anyone else. 

“You tell me now,” He whispered. Sebastian sighed softly. It was only fair. 

“Well, uh, my mother passed away two years ago,” He remembered sadly. Ciel’s eye peeked open with a sad gaze. 

“No more mummy?” He questioned. Sebastian shook his head. 

“No more mummy,” He repeated back. Ciel gave a soft frown, allowing the man to continue to pet his hair as he spoke. 

“Why mummy go?” He asked curiously. Sebastian cringed at the imagery. 

“Mummy was protecting my sister and I. She saved us, but she, uh, she didn’t make it,” Sebastian admitted. 

“What mummy look like?” Ciel questioned, reaching his hands up to play with Sebastian’s hair. Sebastian smiled at the memories of his mother; beautiful, strong, smart, she was the best mother anyone could have asked for. 

“She was beautiful. I have her hair, and her eyes, my little sister does too,” Sebastian informed with a soft smile. 

“I see picture?” Ciel asked. Sebastian nodded, pulling his phone from his pocket and swiping through his father’s conversation until he came across it. It was a family photo, with Sebastian and his sister cuddled up to their mother, his father with an arm around her. Ciel looked over it with curious eyes before looking back to the alpha. 

“You look like mummy and daddy,” He pointed out. Sebastian chuckled. 

“Well I should! They made me. You look like your mummy and daddy too,” He joked softly. Ciel giggled. 

“That why Sebby so pretty,” He pointed to the woman on the screen with a soft smile and Sebastian blushed, just slightly, at his words. 

“Well your parents made you pretty too,” He complimented back. Ciel giggled again, pressing his face back into the alpha’s neck with a blush of his own. 

“I have mummy eyes,” He whispered. Sebastian nodded, placing his hands on the curve of Ciel’s back. 

“Mhm. And you have daddy’s bone structure, and pretty blue hair and the perfect little nose,” Sebastian wasn’t sure if he was taking it too far, but with the way Ciel was sucking softly at his neck, and the weight of the boy pressed against his chest, he couldn’t stop himself. 

“Sebby have mummy eyes,” He whispered back. Sebastian nodded. 

“Mhm,” He agreed. 

“And daddy face,” He added. Sebastian agreed again, and just as the boy was pulling back, a knock sounded at the door. Sebastian sighed this time, hating that every moment seemed to be interrupted. 

“Ciel, Sebastian, dinner is ready if you want it,” The father spoke softly. Ciel jumped up, pulling Sebastian with him by the sleeve, and opened the door. 

“What dinner?” He asked. Vincent noticed his sons fingers tangled in Sebastian’s clothing and smiled. 

“Chicken and veggies,” He answered. Ciel gave a soft pout and Sebastian smiled. 

“Thank you, Mr. Phantomhive,” He thanked. Vincent nodded, stepping aside to encourage the pair downstairs, and Ciel tugged on Sebastian’s jacket to pull him back as soon as he took a step forward. 

“No veggies,” He complained stubbornly. Sebastian eyed the boy with a stern look, something he hadn’t done yet, and Ciel straightened up immediately. 

“You need veggies buddy, they’re good for you,” Sebastian warned. Ciel huffed. 

“Yucky,” He shook his head, stomping his foot a little as he refused. Both alphas let out a soft sigh. 

“If you eat them, I’ll give you ice cream again,” Vincent promised. Ciel considered it for a moment before adding his own terms. 

“Ice cream and Sebby carry me,” He ordered back. Vincent smiled, and Sebastian did too before nodding. 

“You want me to carry you buddy?” He questioned to the boy. Ciel nodded, a blush on his cheeks as he looked away, and Sebastian stepped forward to swoop the boy into his arms. Ciel clung to him with a happy giggle, situating his legs around the man’s hip as he was carried into the dining room. Vincent followed close behind, admiring the way his son seemed to relax in the older boy’s arms. He truly was happy Ciel was doing better. After knowing this alpha for a few days, Ciel was an entirely different person. Though he wasn’t back to normal, his anxiety seemed to be better, and he wasn’t locking himself in his room for the entire day. In fact, he had heard music coming from his son’s room the night before, for the first time in almost a year.

They arrived at the table where Rachel was waiting patiently, and she smiled when she watched her smiling son enter in the alpha’s arms. Ciel was placed down into the seat next to Sebastian, and he made a face when he caught eye of the vegetables sitting on his plate. Ciel was using facial expressions, something he hadn’t done in a while, and he wasn’t exhausted by five PM. It was a sight for sore eyes, to say the least, and she gripped her husbands hand happily when he sat next to her. 

“What did you two get up to today?” Vincent questioned as they began to eat. 

“Drawing and Subbles!” Ciel spoke happily, chewing on his chicken as he spoke. Sebastian took a sip of water, still uncomfortable with the concept of his parent’s knowing they were cuddling. They, however, smiled at him as he drank, and continued on as if it wasn’t the most embarrassing thing in the world. 

“Drawing anything cool?” Rachel asked. Ciel shook his head. 

“Sebby no like drawing I make. But it okay! I have new idea!” He admitted excitedly. Sebastian smiled at the boy as he bit into a cooked carrot, and nearly moaned at the taste. Grilled vegetables were a luxury in his household. Since his mother had passed away, his father had learned how to cook the basics, but nothing more. Anything he attempted to grill came out rather charred. 

“Oh? Well I hope this next one turns out good then,” She encouraged. Ciel nodded. 

“Mhm. Drew Sebby yesterday,” He explained happily. Ciel was holding a decent dinner conversation, and all three other members at the table were proud to see it. Ciel was excited, and in a good mood, and the parents knew Sebastian was to thank for it. 

“It was amazing,” Sebastian admitted. Ciel blushed. 

“Sebby has mummy eyes. I have mummy eyes too,” He added. Sebastian glanced over at the happy neko with a small smile and reached for another sip of water. “Our babies gonna have Sebby eyes,” Ciel spoke proudly. 

Sebastian choked, coughing roughly when he attempted to keep the liquid in his mouth, his eyes wide as he stared at the neko with shock. Their babies? That was a conversation to be held far, far in the future, and not in front of his parents. Sebastian continued to cough, the water he was trying to force down sticking in his windpipe as Ciel looked back with a curious glare. Was he seriously wondering why Sebastian was choking right now? Ciel’s mother giggled, his father chuckling along as they watched the interaction. The alpha certainly had a hold on the boy, that wasn’t to be doubted, and by Sebastian’s reaction, it had obviously been in the back of his mind as well. 

“Sebby okay?” Ciel questioned. Sebastian continued to choke for a moment until he was able to swallow, using his napkin to release a few more final coughs before breathing. 

“I’m fine, buddy, thanks,” He spoke softly, praying that someone would pick up the conversation miles away from where it had been paused. 

“I done,” Ciel proclaimed. Sebastian looked down at his plate to find a pile of untouched vegetables and shook his head. 

“We had a deal, Ciel. You gotta eat your vegetables,” He spoke. Ciel shook his head stubbornly. 

“Yucky,” He repeated. Sebastian sighed, glancing to his parents as he waited for their interaction. Neither of them said anything, so Sebastian scooted his chair a little closer. 

“So you don’t want ice cream?” He questioned. Ciel shook his head with a wide eye. 

“I want ice cream!” He confirmed. 

“You gotta eat the veggies then,” Sebastian compromised. Ciel huffed. 

“I don’t like them,” He protested. Sebastian was proud of Ciel. It was one of the first sentences he had spoken that was perfect. Rachel gasped softly from across the table and wiped away a tear that sprang to her face. Ciel ignored it if he heard, still pouting at the bursts of color in front of him with a sour expression. 

“I know you don’t, but sometimes we have to do things we don’t like,” He explained. Ciel looked up to the alpha with a pleading look, and Sebastian furrowed his brows softly before stabbing a vegetable on his own plate with his fork. Ciel tilted his head softly. 

“You eat?” He questioned. Sebastian shook his head. 

“My vegetables taste better than yours, I promise. Give it a try,” He attempted. Ciel looked at it suspiciously before opening his mouth. Sebastian placed it between his teeth and watched as Ciel chewed and swallowed it before making a face. 

“No taste good,” He complained. Sebastian faked a shocked face before stabbing another piece of broccoli and extending it to him. 

“Hm, maybe that was a bad one. Try this one instead,” He held it to Ciel’s lips and again the neko took it, chewing and swallowing before sticking his tongue out with a gross expression. 

“No. Bad veggies,” He scolded Sebastian softly. Sebastian, again, feigned shock, and took a carrot onto his fork this time. 

“Okay, I promise this one will be better. I wasn’t kidding, Ciel, mine taste better. I must have accidentally gotten some of yours onto my plate,” He lied. From across the table, Vincent and Rachel were smiling, squeezing hands under the table as they watched the interaction. Sebastian was putting great effort into trying to get Ciel to eat them, and they were thankful he was in their lives now. Normally, Ciel would leave his plate outside his door with all the healthy components untouched. 

“You lying,” Ciel accused, crossing his arms over his chest. Sebastian shook his head with enthusiasm. 

“I would never! I swear they must have given me some of yours. Come on, give it another try,” He urged, pressing the slippery carrot to Ciel’s lips. Ciel opened again, taking it off the fork with a glare as he ate it. 

“Yucky,” He solidified after swallowing. Sebastian huffed, making a face of despair as he turned away from the boy. “Sebby?” Ciel questioned, raising up on his knees on the chair as he looked to the alpha. “Sebby sad?” He asked, his ears fully attentive now as he waited for a response. Sebastian nodded, pushing the vegetables on his plate around. 

“I really thought you would like them,” He spoke sadly. It took everything in Ciel’s mother not to laugh. Ciel could be quite gullible at times, especially after his accident, and Sebastian was using to to his advantage. 

“I like!” Ciel insisted, taking four pieces, a carrot, broccoli, cauliflower, and another carrot, onto his fork from his plate before stuffing them in his mouth. He grimaced as he chewed, but Sebastian looked up to him with a smile, and he swallowed with the fakest smile Sebastian had ever seen. “See? I like!” He repeated. Sebastian glanced down at the plate. Only two left to go. He raised a brow at the neko. 

“Are you sure?” He asked suspiciously. Ciel nodded, taking the last two pieces and eating those too before giving a mouth-filled, close lipped smile. Sebastian smiled back, big and happy, as he praised the boy. 

“Good job!” He commented. Ciel swallowed, looking down to the alpha’s plate and then his face again before realizing what had happened. 

“Hey!” He called angrily. Sebastian chuckled, and Ciel crawled into his lap, right there at the dinner table, in front of his parents, before poking his chest with an accusing finger. 

“Yes?” Sebastian smirked. Ciel pouted. 

“You trick me!” He stated. Sebastian laughed softly, brushing hair back from Ciel’s forehead as he cooed. 

“I would never,” He spoke back. Ciel huffed. 

“Yes you did,” He argued back. Sebastian’s smiling only increased as he watched the boy’s red cheeks flush further. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” He brushed off, his hands falling to the base of the neko’s spine. 

“Yes you do!” He accused, his finger stabbing into Sebastian’s chest again. 

“Nope. No idea. But, because you loved your veggies so much, you get ice cream now,” He reminded. Ciel’s angry pout turned into a small smile, and he turned around in the alpha’s lap, nearly falling, which forced Sebastian’s arms to hook around his waist and pull him back, and stared at his parents. 

“Ice cream?” He asked softly. Vincent and Rachel were both smiling at their son. 

“Of course,” Vincent excused himself to get Ciel’s treat, and Rachel eyed over the both of them happily. 

‘Thank you,’ She mouthed to Sebastian when Ciel wasn’t looking, and Sebastian smiled back softly, nodding as he brushed over the boy’s middle with his thumb. A moment later, the father returned with a bowl for Ciel, and the neko took it from his hands before turning in Sebastian’s lap again, using his arm as a backrest as he placed his feet on his thigh, much like the day before. 

“So, Sebastian, when do you graduate?” Vincent questioned as he sipped on his wine. 

“Next year,” The younger alpha informed.

“Are you planning on staying in town?” He asked. Sebastian nodded. 

“Yeah, I’m gonna stay until my sister’s old enough to take care of herself,” Sebastian answered honestly. “My dad goes on business trips a lot, so until I’m sure she’ll be alright on her own, I’ll be here,” He explained. 

“Where does he work?” Rachel asked politely. 

“He works at a biotech firm, but a lot of it’s done at home,” He informed. Ciel made a soft noise in his lap as he sucked on the spoon. Sebastian felt his heart speed up in his chest. 

“Is that what you’re going into?” Vincent questioned. Sebastian shook his head. 

“No, I don’t think so. I think I want to be a lawyer,” He explained. Vincent chuckled at his answer. 

“Well, you do seem to have some exceptional persuasive tactics,” He glanced down at his son before returning his gaze to Sebastian, and the younger alpha chuckled. 

“I wonder how well that works on the rest of the population,” He joked back. 

“If you can get it to work on Ciel, I’m sure you’ll have no trouble with anyone else,” Rachel added in, forcing another laugh from the men’s throats. 

“We’ll have to wait and see, I suppose. Ciel’s great practice though,” Sebastian joked, glancing down at the boy in his lap again. Ciel’s bowl was almost finished, and he licked at the melted cream on the spoon with enthusiasm. Sebastian chuckled when he lifted the bowl to his face to lap up the sweet remains. 

“Now I done,” Ciel proclaimed happily. Sebastian stared down at the bowl with wide eyes. 

“Woah! You finished already?” He joked. Ciel nodded with a toothy, fang peeking, smile. 

“Mhm! Now we go back drawing!” He insisted. Sebastian smiled. 

“Is it alright if we-”

“Of course,” Vincent interrupted. Sebastian gave them a small look of thanks before picking the boy up again. Ciel, like earlier, wrapped his legs around the alpha as they took off. Sebastian placed the boy back on the bed when they arrived, shutting the door with his foot, and smiled when Ciel rolled to half-lay on his knees, his ass sticking up and tail swishing side to side. Sebastian recognized the playful look in his eyes; one that he saw in actual cats, and raised a brow at the creature. 

“What are you planning?” He questioned. Ciel gave a toothy smile that showed his little fangs as his tail continued to flop, left to right and back again. Suddenly, the boy pounced, and Sebastian was able to catch him before they fell back into the doorframe. Ciel licked up Sebastian’s neck, sucking softly on his scent gland and nibbling on his jaw, as he purred. Sebastian chuckled, holding just under the boy’s ass to keep him in place. 

“Subbles,” He demanded. Sebastian smiled, hiking the boy up a little before leaning back into the door for support. 

“Was this your whole plan?” He questioned. Ciel nodded, making happy noises as he rubbed against his jugular. 

“I thought you wanted to draw,” Sebastian stated. Ciel nodded. 

“After subbles,” He declared. Sebastian moved to sit on the edge of the bed, letting the boy scent and claim him all he wanted. The alpha didn’t mind. 

“Did you get a sugar rush, buddy?” He questioned. Ciel nodded, giving a soft meow as he began to knead on the flesh below Sebastian’s shoulder. Sebastian found it utterly adorable. This boy had, in fact, attached to him, much like his parent’s had warned. But it wasn’t uncomfortable, like Sebastian had assumed it might be. Instead, he was proud to be trusted by the creature. 

Ciel continued to exert his affections onto the alpha for another thirty minutes or so, before jumping down and grabbing his art supplies. Sebastian joined him on the floor, continuing yet another stick-figure sketch, when Ciel looked over with a longing look in his eyes. Sebastian took a moment to notice it, but paid attention closely when he did, tilting his head in confusion as he watched the creature. 

“What’s up?” He asked, placing his drawing aside. 

“We go on date,” Ciel ordered. Sebastian’s eyes widened at the request, and he turned more of his body to face him as he countered. 

“Date?” He questioned. Ciel nodded. 

“Date. Ice cream date,” Ciel clarified. 

“You’re asking me on an ice cream date? Like, outside the house?” He questioned. Ciel nodded. 

“Sebby no want date?” He asked, his anxiety spiking and showing with the nervous thumping of his tail. Sebastian shook his head at the scared look in his eyes. 

“Of course I want to go on a date with you, buddy,” He answered happily. He would do anything to make Ciel happy. He wanted to be there for him, and help in any way he could. He knew it would most likely be more of a parental relationship if it were to become serious. He couldn’t imagine the boy ever trying to initiate anything intimate, especially normal aspects of a relationship like sex, but he didn’t mind. He was happy being around Ciel, isn’t that what it was about. Ciel, however, had other things in mind. 

Ever since he touched Sebastian for the first time he wanted more. He did, in fact, want sex, despite all he’d been through. Sure, he’d be terribly nervous, but he knew Sebastian would take good care of him, and neko’s were creatures of instinct; one of those instincts being to breed or be bred. 

“Ice cream,” He spoke back. He was excited, his tail swishing side to side at the prospect of making Sebastian fall in love with him. His thoughts, ever since he got back, were a little jumbled, but he was slowly forming a plan. The fog in his brain was clearing inch by inch, every day. 

“Ice cream,” Sebastian confirmed. “But I needed to talk to you about something today anyways. My dad has a conference Thursday night, so I need to be home with my sister. And I have to work on Friday and Saturday during the day,” He warned. Ciel pouted softly, his ears falling to his head as he realized there would be days he wouldn’t, in fact, see Sebastian. 

“No see Sebby?” He asked softly. 

“Well, you’ll see me at school tomorrow, and we can hang out after I’m done with work on Friday and Saturday, but our date will have to wait until Sunday,” He explained. Ciel seemed okay with that, though not being able to see him outside of school the next day would suck. 

“Okay. Friday, Saturday, Sunday, I see Sebby,” He declared. Sebastian nodded. 

“If you really want, you can come visit me at work. I’m sure my friend would love to meet you. It can be a little crowded in the morning but the afternoons are nice,” He offered, trying to fix the frown on the neko’s face. 

“Scary friend?” He questioned suspiciously. Sebastian shook his head. 

“She’s very nice. I promise. You don’t have to come if you don’t want to, just know that you can,” He reminded. Ciel nodded. “But if you do chose to come, there’s one rule,” He warned, faking a serious tone as he spoke. Ciel’s eyes widened and he perked up, giving the alpha his full attention as he waited. “You have to buy a cookie from me. I make them with love and it’s very important that I get your feedback,” He instructed. Ciel giggled and nodded. 

“Buy cookie,” He repeated. Sebastian nodded. 

“Yes. You have to buy a cookie,” He pointed a finger at the neko, and Ciel leaned forward to bite it softly. Sebastian dropped his jaw, giving the boy an offended look, and Ciel’s giggles increased. A smile broke out on the alpha’s face, and Ciel laid down, still giggling, to place his head in the alpha’s lap. Sebastian’s hand came down on his head, brushing through his hair softly as he checked the time. If he wanted to make it home in time to help Asuna with her homework at six, he’d have to leave now. 

“I should probably head home,” He warned Ciel. Ciel’s little claws dug into his thigh as a warning, and Sebastian sighed. “I know, buddy, I know, but I’ll see you tomorrow, and over the weekend for our date,” He promised. Ciel huffed softly, looking up at Sebastian with sad eyes before pushing away. 

“See soon?” He asked. Sebastian nodded, standing from his place on the floor and smiling. 

“See you soon buddy,” He agreed. 

Ciel walked him to the door and gave him another hug, and Sebastian waved goodbye to his parents as he set off into the night, a goofy smile on his face and an excitement for Sunday, all because of that cute little neko boy. 

Ciel expressed his distaste for the lack of time with Sebastian during class on Thursday. Sebastian found himself apologizing again and again until there was a smile on the blue-haired boy’s face. He realized that with the growing attachment, it would be hard for Ciel to miss a day of contact, but it might also be good to give him some space. That way, Ciel could sort through all his feelings and decide whether or not he really liked Sebastian. 

When Sebastian walked into work the next day, Mey was already there, setting out the pastries she’d spent the early hours of the morning making. Sebastian smiled, setting down his jacket and keys in the back before slipping an apron on and bidding her good morning. Mey made a tired grunting noise. Sebastian chuckled as he made her a cup of coffee, and she smiled when she took it from him. 

The two talked all morning, aside from when the customer waves came in and they had to pause whatever meme-related conversation they were in before continuing. When the clock struck three, Sebastian felt his nerves speed up. He had planned to see Ciel around three or four, as they discussed in class, and he was more than excited to spend time with him again. He’d also grown somewhat attached to the little creature, and the constant rubbing of their scent glands certainly played a part in that. 

When Ciel and his father walked in, Sebastian was turned around, making someone’s cappuccino, completely unaware of their presence until Mey tapped on his shoulder. He turned to her, giving her a questioning eye, and she leaned in before speaking. 

“You might wanna take these guys,” She whispered. Sebastian turned around fully, meeting the happy smile of Vincent and the nervous look of Ciel, and Sebastian smiled back before handing the machine to her. 

“Good afternoon,” He bid to the father, before slightly leaning down and looking to the boy at his side. “Hi, Ciel,” He spoke, a little softer. His cheeks flared red, and Sebastian noticed Ciel’s hand was attached to his dad’s sleeve, a little like he did with Sebastian. Half of the alpha was happy Ciel was able to touch his dad again, to depend on him a little, even when they were out. Half worried that that was how he saw Sebastian too. Just another version of a dad. 

“Sebastian, good to see you,” The father spoke back. 

“What can I get for you?” He asked. Vincent looked over the menu quickly before responding. 

“I’ll get an americano,” He ordered, before turning to Ciel and giving him a soft, encouraging smile. 

“Cookie,” Ciel ordered, his voice lowered so Sebastian could barely hear it. 

“What kind of cookie, buddy?” He asked, pointing to the display. Ciel nervously looked over, watching all the eyes that were on him, as he was pretty famous in the town, before shrugging. 

“Cookie,” He repeated anxiously, his tail swishing back and forth and his chin tilting down in submission to the crowd. 

“Why don’t you come back here and pick it? There’s a better view,” Sebastian figured separating him from the group of gazing people would help Ciel calm down, and Ciel nodded, allowing Sebastian to open the little side gate for him. Once inside, Sebastian opened the metal sliding latch for the neko to peek inside, and the boy leaned over to inspect all of the cookies. His eyes locked on an M&M cookie, and Sebastian watched with a smile. The M&M cookies always turned out on the large side. 

“That one!” Ciel pointed at the largest of the already oversized group, and Sebastian grabbed a piece of wax paper before wrapping it around the big cookie and turning to Ciel, cookie extended. Ciel took it, biting into it immediately with a hungry gaze and managing to get crumbs on his cheek in the process. Sebastian chuckled as he wiped them away with his thumb, and Ciel blushed again at the gesture. 

“Is it good?” He asked. Ciel nodded, his smile still evident, and Sebastian closed the case and led the boy out of the back with a hand on his lower spine. 

“Got cookie,” Ciel showed his dad with a smile, and Vincent’s eyes sparkled when he smiled back. Sebastian could see how grateful he was to have his son back. The parent’s truly loved him with all their hearts, and Sebastian was hit with a pang of sadness when he thought about his own mother and father. His dad was destroyed when she died, but he did his best, and he loved the two of them with all he had. Hell, his mum had died protecting them, the ultimate sacrifice. 

“That’s a big cookie!” Vincent admired, pulling Sebastian out of his thoughts with the comment. 

“Biggest one!” Ciel giggled back. Mey handed Vincent the coffee with a smile, still perched over the register. 

“Here you are, Mr. Phantomhive,” She spoke softly, obviously nervous in their company. 

“How much?” He asked. Sebastian shook his head. 

“On the house,” He informed with a smile. Vincent smiled back, glancing down to watch his now happy son chew on his treat. 

“Thanks for inviting him in, he was really excited to see you,” Vincent admitted. Sebastian’s heart melted in his chest. 

“I’m glad. I did hype up those cookies a lot,” He admitted. Vincent laughed. 

“It seems like it was worth it,” He spoke, again glancing down at his son who had managed a good quarter of the cookie. “He made sure to tell me it was made with love,” He chuckled. Sebastian’s cheeks blushed a little, and Vincent looked down to Ciel to speak to him. 

“You wanna say thank you for the free cookie?” He asked. Ciel looked up to Sebastian with a big, happy eye, and a crumb filled smile. 

“Thank you,” He spoke, his tail swishing side to side happily as they caught stares. Sebastian gave a soft smile at the boy. 

“It’s no trouble at all, I’m so glad you like it,” He admitted. 

“See soon?” Ciel questioned. Sebastian nodded. 

“Yeah, I’ll be there as soon as I’m finished up here, is that okay buddy?” He confirmed. Ciel nodded, stepping forward a single step before catching himself and stepping back again. Sebastian raised a brow at the action. “Did you want a hug?” He teased. Ciel nodded, his neck pinkening much like his cheeks. 

“No subbles outside,” He reminded himself, and Sebastian chuckled. 

“Subbles when you get home, okay?” Ciel cheered up at Sebastians words and gave a happy nod. 

“Mhm,” He agreed. 

“Sebastian, I realize this isn’t the best place to warn you, but Ciel’s therapist will be coming by this evening, and I’d love it if you could have a word with him, that is, if you’re alright with it,” Vincent interrupted. Sebastian’s eyes widened at the news, of course, he could never refuse anything this man said, as he nodded. 

“Of course,” He answered dutifully. Ciel pouted softly. 

“No tell him my secrets. Not my friend,” Ciel warned with a small glare. That had both of the alpha’s eyes on him. Vincent was curious what his son had disclosed to Sebastian that he didn’t feel comfortable enough to tell Arthur. Sebastian cringed as he realized Vincent was probably upset that his money was partially going to waste on the doctor. 

“Sebastian won’t tell him any of your secrets,” Vincent answered for Sebastian, sensing he wasn’t sure how to respond. “Arthur just wants to meet him,” He promised. Ciel huffed softly, looking to Sebastian for confirmation. 

“I would never think of telling anybody, Ciel,” He reminded. Ciel’s smile returned, his ears twitching softly with the response. 

“Okay,” He agreed, happy again and beginning to nibble on his cookie. 

“We’ll see you this afternoon then,” Vincent bid, urging the boy to say goodbye as well. Ciel waved a happy goodbye to the younger alpha before gripping onto his dad’s sleeve, something that had Vincent’s face brightening instantly, and turning to leave, his tail swaying as he munched on his treat and walked away. The second they were out the door, Mey sighed, wiping her forehead and fanning herself in exaggeration. 

“Holy shit, his dad’s a fucking fox,” She swore, her cheeks flushed red and hair slightly roused. Sebastian chuckled, wiping down the counter as he looked over to her. 

“Of course you would say that,” He responded with a laugh. Mey rolled her eyes, leaning up against the now cleaned edge of the counter with a smile. 

“That boy really likes you, huh,” She voiced. Sebastian nodded. 

“Yeah, we’re going on an ice cream date on Sunday,” Sebastian admitted with a soft smile. She gasped, leaning forward into the conversation as her mouth dropped. 

“A date like a date or like a date-date?” She questioned. Sebastian shrugged. 

“I’m not sure. He demanded that I go on a date with him, and I’d never say no. He’s precious, isn’t he?” He sighed, his cheeks flushing as he thought about the boy. Everything about him was absolutely adorable. 

“So what, you’re catching feelings for him?” She asked. Sebastian sighed. 

“I dunno, honestly. I don’t know what he sees me as, whether it’s another version of his father or a potential mate, I have no idea. So I’m just… trying to make him happy, and better,” He admitted. Mey scoffed at the statement. 

“Sebastian, that boy does NOT see you as another version of his father. He likes you,” She pointed out. Sebastian rolled his eyes now as he swiped the grounds off of the black surface. 

“You don’t know that Mey. He’s complicated. He hasn’t really had any normal human communication for a long time, and he’s certainly not normal for his age. I’m not sure if he even knows how he feels,” Sebastian explained. 

“And why are you presuming you do? He’s a fourteen year old boy, Sebastian. Whether or not you want to believe it, he still has normal feelings, even if he isn’t a normal boy and can’t express them in a normal way. I don’t think you’re giving him enough credit,” She countered. Sebastian pouted. Maybe she was right. Again, neither of them knew for sure. Only time would tell, he supposed. 

When Sebastian left the store he headed straight for the Phantomhive manor. Ciel was waiting by the door for him, and when he raised his hand to knock, the neko opened it with a smile and outstretched arms. Sebastian wrapped his around the little frame, picking him up and cuddling him to his chest with a small chuckle. 

“Hey buddy,” He greeted, closing the door behind them. Ciel purred, nuzzling into his shoulder with a swinging tail. Sebastian’s hand supported him under his ass as he used the other to wave at his father. Vincent waved back, a happy smile gracing his lips as he watched his son wrap around the alpha. 

“Upstairs,” Ciel ordered softly into his neck.

“Okay,” He agreed, following directions and bringing the pair to his room. Ciel purred the whole way there. They sat on the floor for a while, Ciel in his lap as they talked about his day. Ciel explained his trip to the coffee shop with enthusiasm, something Sebastian wasn’t used to, and watched as the boy sat back to look at him as he talked. It was different behavior to that of a few days ago, and he was proud of the progress Ciel was making, however small. His voice was stronger; it held more emotion than he’d ever heard and was louder than the normal whisper he talked in, and Sebastian listened carefully to his words as he described everything. He talked about a bird he wanted to chase on the walk home, something that had a smile tugging on the alpha’s lips, and a bus he saw with a funny advertisement on it. Ciel obviously wasn’t used to going outside, and Sebastian was glad he was able to make it out to see him, something he admitted to Ciel that had him blushing a little. 

“Friend nice,” Ciel voiced, and Sebastian smiled. 

“That’s Mey. She’s my best friend,” He explained. Ciel frowned a little at that. 

“I not best friend?” He questioned. Sebastian decided to put a test to Mey’s theory then. 

“Best friends can’t go on dates,” He explained to Ciel, rubbing softly at the bottom of his back, just above his tail. Ciel’s brows scrunched as he thought for a moment, and then nodded. 

“We no best friends because we go on date. Sebby is boyfriend!” Ciel exclaimed happily. Sebastian’s eyes widened in shock as he shook his head. Backtrack, backtrack. 

“Woah there, buddy. We haven’t been on our date yet. We can’t be boyfriends until after that,” He explained. Ciel tilted his head. 

“We go on date and then boyfriend?” He asked. Sebastian shook his head. 

“We go on lots of dates, and then we can see if we want to be boyfriends,” He corrected. Ciel frowned. 

“See if want? You no want?” He asked sadly. Sebastian chuckled. 

“You’re way overthinking this buddy. We have to decide together, this isn’t about me or what I want,” He explained. Ciel still looked confused. His ears twitched when he thought too hard, the alpha noticed. 

“It about me?” He questioned back. Sebastian nodded. 

“It’s about you and me. It’s a joint decision,” He informed. Ciel nodded. 

“We go on lots of dates!” He exclaimed happily. Sebastian resisted the urge to kiss his forehead. 

“We can go on as many as you would like,” He promised. Ciel giggled happily, leaning down to suck on his scent gland, and Sebastian smiled at the sweet gesture. Ciel loved his scent. It was strong and comforting, something he could spend all day smelling and never get sick off. It made him feel comfortable, safe, protected and everything in between. Sebastian knew that. He knew that the boy relaxed considerably when his face was stuffed into his neck; he could feel the muscles in his back ease and his neck droop down. Just as Ciel was starting to purr, a knock sounded at the door. 

“In!” Ciel called, still sitting on top of the alpha, and Vincent’s head popped in. 

“Arthur is here, Ciel,” He spoke. Ciel frowned, looking up to Sebastian with sad eyes, even as the door opened and another man made himself evident. 

“Hey Ciel,” He waved. Ciel looked up to him and gave a half smile, something Sebastian knew was fake, but the man didn’t seem to notice. 

“Hi,” He spoke back softly. 

“You wanna introduce me?” He questioned, eyeing Sebastian with a smile. Vincent must have warned him about his presence in the house. 

“Sebby,” Ciel declared. Sebastian coughed, slightly uncomfortable with two grown men watching Ciel lounge on his lap. 

“Uh, I’m Sebastian,” He gave, his face heating up the longer they stared. Vincent let out a deep chuckle, something that embarrassed Sebastian even further, and spoke to them. 

“Arthur will be waiting for you downstairs, come when you’re ready,” He calmed, shutting the door and leaving the two of them alone again. Sebastian let out a small groan, and Ciel’s head snapped towards him. 

“Sebby okay?” He questioned, looking over his face for any sign of injury. Sebastian smiled, his head tilted back to stare at the ceiling. 

“I’m good, buddy. Just a little embarrassing having a stranger walk in when you’re on my lap, is all,” He explained. Ciel frowned softly, playing with his fingers in Sebastian’s lap with nervous habit. 

“I sorry,” He spoke softly. Sebastian shook his head with a small chuckle. 

“Don’t be, I’ll get used to it. It’s not like that, they know that. I just have to adjust,” He explained, leaning his head down to meet Ciel’s. Ciel’s face was unbearably close to his; if he leaned forward even a fraction of an inch, their noses would be touching. 

“Like what?” The curious boy questioned. Sebastian thought for a moment on how to explain it. 

“Normally, when someone sits on another person’s lap, it… insinuates things,” He tried. Ciel seemed to get even more confused, and he tried again. “Um, people tend to assume things about them,” He explained. Ciel seemed to recognize what he was trying to say. 

“Boyfriend things,” Ciel stated. Sebastian nodded, letting out a breath in thanks that he didn’t have to say anything more. 

“Yeah, boyfriend things,” He agreed. 

“Like fucking,” Ciel confirmed. Sebastian’s eyes went wide as saucers, hearing the word come from the boy’s mouth. It took everything in him to reign in his shock as he awkwardly cleared his throat. 

“Y-Yeah,” He spoke back, his voice dropping an octave and softening to almost a whisper. Fuck, he swore in his head, cursing both his alpha biology and the terrible things he was thinking as his cock gave a twitch in his pants. 

“Sebby no want that?” Ciel asked softly, looking hurt by the alpha’s reaction. Sebastian tried to reel in the conversation before things got too out of hand, especially since they were on a time limit. 

“Uh, maybe we can talk about this later, yeah?” He offered. Ciel seemed happy with that answer, and hopped off his lap with an extended hand. 

Sebastian stood as well, giving the boy his sleeve as prompted before being led down the stairs and into the sitting room where the man was waiting. The conversation was still fresh in his mind, and he pushed the blush off his cheeks as best he could as they entered. Arthur was patiently waiting for the two of them with Ciel’s father, a smile appearing on his face as he watched them approach, semi-connected. 

“Alright you two, who wants to go first?” He joked. Instead of allowing them to answer, Vincent cut in. 

“Why don’t you talk to Sebastian first. I need his help with something while you talk to Ciel, if that’s alright with you, Sebastian,” He offered. Sebastian nodded, gulping softly as he realized what he’d gotten into. There was no way in hell he’d talk about himself, so he hoped and prayed this was all about Ciel. And what did Vincent need his help with? 

“Alright then. Shall we go into the office?” He questioned as he stood. Sebastian, again, nodded, and pulled on his sleeve a little in order to detach Ciel. Ciel whined softly, and Sebastian looked down at him with a soft smile, letting his own tension fade away as he focused on comforting the boy. 

“I’ll be back soon,” He promised, and Ciel let go of the fabric with a small, understanding nod. 

Sebastian allowed himself to be led out of the room and into a large private one, where the door was shut and he sat on a deep red couch. He was uncomfortable, that much was evident to the therapist, and he laughed softly as the alpha fidgeted with his position. 

“I’m not gonna eat you, you know,” He teased. Sebastian let out a breath at that, cracking a small smile. 

“Sorry, I haven’t talked to a therapist in a while,” He explained. Arthur smiled at him. 

“Well, thankfully, you don’t even have to talk about yourself,” He jested. Sebastian chuckled at that. 

“Thank God,” He joked back. The therapist sat in the large swivel chair he had turned to face Sebastian and placed his notebook aside. 

“So you and Ciel are friends,” He offered as a conversation starter. Sebastian nodded. 

“Yeah, he’s in my art class,” Sebastian explained. The therapist nodded. 

“Tell me, are you friends with him out of pity? There’s no judgement here, and nothing you say will be repeated to Vincent nor Ciel,” He promised. Sebastian shook his head in honesty. 

“No, I’m not here for that. I mean originally, I felt bad for him, I still do, with everything he went through. But really, I just saw he needed a friend and stepped up. I didn’t realize how great he was until he invited me over to see his art,” Sebastian corrected. 

“I see. Vincent told me how attached Ciel was getting to you. Does that make you nervous, or uncomfortable?” He asked. Sebastian shook his head.

“No, not really. He’s a really sweet boy, I’m happy to be there for him,” Sebastian spoke. The therapist hummed before leaning back casually. 

“Has he tried to kiss you yet?” He asked. Sebastian cleared his throat uncomfortably, glancing away for a moment as his cheeks heated. 

“Uh, n-no,” He answered nervously. The therapist chuckled softly. 

“You don’t have to be embarrassed, Sebastian. I’m encouraging this relationship. I haven’t talked to Ciel yet, but before you came along, touching him in any way was completely off limits. Vincent mentioned that Ciel held his hand for a moment today, and I walked in on him sitting on your lap, which I’m told is a regular thing. I’m more than impressed with his progress, and I think you’re a great influence on him. Vincent has expressed his gratitude and trust in you as well as Rachel. I’m just wondering where the boy’s head is at, and since he seems uncomfortable talking to me about it, you’re my best bet at understanding your relationship better,” He explained, trying to relax the nervous alpha. Sebastian breathed out a small sigh as he nodded.

“Yeah, that makes sense,” He agreed. 

“Good. Does Ciel talk to you at all about what happened?” He questioned. “I’m not asking for details, I understand Ciel doesn’t want you to repeat anything he’s mentioned to you about it,” Arthur reassured. Sebastian hesitated for a moment before slightly nodding. 

“He showed me some of the art he’s made about it, and he answered a question or two of mine, but we don’t talk about what happened, not yet, at least. We trade secrets, as he calls it, but really it’s just sharing tragic shit,” He explained. Arthur nodded. 

“The more he opens up to you, the better, but try your best not to push him too hard. He will break under pressure,” He warned. Sebastian nodded in understanding. 

“Of course,” He agreed. 

“I’d like to speak with you again, if I can. Ciel and his family trust you, which I know can be hard not just for them but also for you. There’s a lot of pressure on your shoulders, and from the way you react to me and my questions, you know that as well,” He smiled. Sebastian let out a small breath at that. “I’d also like to remind you, though it may not be my place, not to neglect whatever ‘tragic shit’ is going on in your own life. I can recommend you to somebody if you ever need to talk,” He offered. Sebastian smiled. 

“Thanks, doc. I’ll, uh, I’ll consider it if it gets to be too much,” He lied. The therapist laughed then, shaking his head. 

“Oh, no you won’t. Don’t you lie to me,” He joked. Sebastian gave a small chuckle at that. “But I expect you to think about it. If you crack, Ciel will crack. He’s hyper-attached to you now, and that means he’s depending on you,” He explained. Sebastian nodded. He knew that. He was fully aware of how much he meant to that boy. “I wanted to let you know that Ciel wouldn’t have done this with anybody. You might think he’s attached to you because you were the first person to talk to him, but you’d be wrong if you were to assume that. Ciel wouldn’t trust just anybody, especially not just any alpha. He sees something in you he likes. He’s a smart boy with a good judge of character. That being said, Ciel may not act or speak like someone his age should, but he thinks like one. Ciel is fully capable of making his own decisions, so if he is coming onto you, it’s his true intentions. He isn’t doing it because he doesn’t know what he’s doing, and he isn’t doing it to make you happy, that’s for sure,” The therapist explained. Sebastian gulped. 

“Right,” He understood. The therapist nodded before standing. 

“You take care of him, alright?” He asked. Sebastian nodded. 

“Of course,” He agreed. How could he do anything but care about Ciel after meeting him? He was perfect, despite all of his issues. The two headed back to the sitting room where Ciel was lounging on the couch reading, and his father mirrored him in the armchair across from it. 

“Sebby!” Ciel called as he watched his friend return, a smile gracing his face. Sebastian smiled back, his anxiety leaving his body as he watched the boy perk up with his arrival. 

“Hi buddy,” He greeted. Ciel rose to stand in front of him, and he looked up at Sebastian with a small blush before turning to Arthur. 

“My turn?” He questioned. Arthur nodded. 

“Your turn,” He confirmed, letting the boy lead him out of the room. Sebastian and Vincent were now alone, and the younger alpha sat on the couch next to Ciel’s abandoned book as he waited for his instructions. 

“You needed my help?” He questioned. Vincent nodded. 

“Theres a cabinet in the kitchen falling off its bearings. Usually, I’d have Tanaka fix it, but he’s been on leave since Ciel returned, and I need someone to push the back in as I screw it,” He explained. Sebastian nodded. 

“I can do that,” He agreed as the two of them stood. Vincent led them into the massive kitchen, with marble countertops and backsplash worth more than Sebastian’s entire house, and the young alpha marveled at the beauty of it all. The father stopped at the farthest right cabinet with a sigh, opening it and watching it slip slightly from the hinge. Sebastian noted where the screw was coming loose and turned to him. 

“It’s that one. Do you have a Phillips head?” He questioned. Vincent nodded, opening the drawer a few cabinets away and pulling one out. 

“If you can hold this in place,” He motioned towards the cabinet’s edge, “I can screw it in,” He finished. Sebastian nodded, pushing up on the tilted cabinet and waiting for him to begin. Vincent’s eyes squinted as he turned the tool, pushing the screw back into place and securing it before its first slip. He backed away with a smile, and Sebastian let go of the wood to test it. The cabinet stayed in place. 

“Perfect,” The man spoke happily. Sebastian nodded. 

“That was easy,” He commented. Vincent nodded, humming to agree before giving a short yawn. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t sleep much last night,” He apologized. Sebastian waved it off as he leaned against the countertop opposite him. 

“Thats alright,” He spoke. Vincent gave another small yawn and Sebastian chuckled softly. 

“I think I’m gonna buy another cup of coffee. Normally, I’d ask Rachel if she could make one, but she’s out with her sister today and Lord knows they won’t be coming home until late, not to mention returning with half our bank account gone,” He joked. Sebastian chuckled at that, wondering if that was even possible. “Would you like to accompany me? Ciel normally spends a while with Arthur,” He offered. Sebastian’s voice caught in his throat. Was Mr. Phantomhive himself really trying to spend time with him? 

“If it’s no bother,” He gave. Vincent smiled, it was what he wanted, after all, and shook his head. 

“Not at all. Let me text Arthur to let him know, just in case they finish up before we return,” He explained. Sebastian nodded, checking his own phone quickly to make sure everything was alright. Nobody had texted, which was always a good sign, and he glanced out the window into the darkness of the evening. Since it was winter, the sun was setting around three-thirty four, which meant it was already dark out. Sebastian didn’t mind, he liked it at night, when things were peaceful and quiet. Vincent put his phone down, and Sebastian took it as a queue to straighten up. 

“You ready to go?” He asked. Sebastian nodded, checking to make sure he had his wallet on him, before following him out the kitchen to put their shoes on. “Do you know any good places open around here?” The man asked. Sebastian thought for a moment. 

“Yeah, theres a few, actually. There’s a local one that’s pretty good, and then there’s a Pret’s, which is about a ten minute walk,” He explained. Vincent thought for a moment. 

“Let’s go to Pret’s. Maybe we’ll spot my wife in the outlet there,” He joked. Sebastian chuckled. 

“Sounds good to me,” 

On the walk there, Vincent talked about many things. He spoke of the toy company he ran, which made interactive toys for children and neko children, focusing on mental and physical development. He talked about his wife’s terrible spending habits, and her sister, who’d had a rather tragic life, but still remained cheery despite it all. He talked a little about what Ciel was like as a child, or as he called him, a kitten, and how lively and wonderful he’d been, however bossy and demanding as well. 

Sebastian talked a little about his father, and what he did for a living as well as his little sister. He explained that since his mother had passed, he took care of her when he was away, though she was growing up fast and it was hard to keep up with all her new friends and hobbies. He laughed when he realized her favorite toys just a few years back were made by Vincent’s company, and Vincent laughed too. Small world, he had said, and indeed it was. 

When they arrived and ordered their coffee, Sebastian thanked him for paying, and Vincent waved it off. “I could buy a thousand coffees today and Rachel would still manage to outdo me,” He had joked. Sebastian, again, laughed, and they sat upstairs at a little table that looked over the town centre as they talked. 

“We really do appreciate everything you’re doing for Ciel. It was devastating thinking we lost him forever. Rachel claims she knew he would always come back, but really, I think she was just hoping for it. I’d given up hope about a month before we found him, but thank God we didn’t stop trying,” He admitted. Sebastian frowned as he sipped his drink. 

“I can’t imagine what that’s like. I mean, with my mum, we knew she was dead within a few hours, but if there was a chance she was still alive for months, I don’t think we would have made it as a family,” He sympathized. Vincent nodded. 

“It was hard, but Rachel and I depended on each other to keep us sane. We’ve been together since we were your age, I don’t think anything can split us up anymore. But if it had been her that went missing, I think Ciel and I would have found a way to hate each other by now,” He chuckled. Sebastian smiled softly at the sweetness of his words. He and Rachel certainly were a prize worthy couple; a great influence for Ciel as well. 

“My dad really focused on us, I don’t know if he ever really got past it. She was the love of his life, but we are too, and he just absorbed himself in us and work to avoid thinking about her,” Sebastian admitted softly. “He never blamed us though, we got really lucky with that,” He voiced. Vincent tilted his head softly, letting Sebastian know he didn’t understand, and Sebastian took a deep breath before speaking again. “We were out in London, Christmas shopping actually, and someone tried to mug us. When they saw my little sister, I think something changed, I don’t remember it all too well, but they tried to grab her instead, and my mum jumped in front of her. When we got to the hospital we waited for a few hours before we knew,” Sebastian explained. Vincent frowned. 

“I’m sorry,” He spoke softly. Sebastian shook his head. 

“That’s alright. Things happen. You’re very lucky you got Ciel back,” He spoke. Vincent nodded with a soft smile. 

“We really are. We’re lucky he found you as well. When we got him back, we didn’t really know how different he was until later on. He didn’t talk at all for the first week, he just shut himself in his room and curled up under his bed, but when he started speaking to us again, we knew something was off. We’d hired a therapist four days after he returned, and thats when we found Arthur. The police came back a few days after that, and he gave us all these photos his kidnappers had taken of him; Rachel couldn’t look at them but I had to know what they did. It was a shock, to say the least,” He explained. Sebastian hadn’t known they had taken photos of him, and he wondered if they mirrored the drawings at all. Vincent cleared his throat and took another sip of coffee before continuing. 

“When you showed up for the first time, it was the first time we saw him smile. Nobody at school had talked to him since he came back, and even after you left Ciel wouldn’t stop talking about how excited he was to have a friend,” Vincent explained. Sebastian smiled. 

“He’s a very sweet boy, I’m lucky he likes me so much,” Sebastian spoke honestly. Vincent chuckled. 

“I’m not surprised. You’re a kind, handsome, young alpha; exactly what Ciel needs in his life,” Vincent admitted. Sebastian blushed. 

“My sister thinks the same thing about me,” Sebastian laughed, and Vincent chuckled at that too. 

“I sure hope she doesn’t see you the way Ciel does,” Vincent warned. Sebastian’s brows raised at the statement and Vincent rolled his eyes with a smile. “Oh come on now, I think we’re all aware of how Ciel feels about you. It’s sweet, really,” He admitted. Sebastian smiled. 

“I’m just happy I can be of help,” Sebastian spoke back. He wasn’t about to talk to Ciel’s dad about how he could possibly be developing feelings for the young neko. 

“Speaking of, Rachel wanted me to let you know that she’d be happy to spend some time with your sister. We sort of realized that you were missing a mother with the way you talked about caring for her when your father was gone. She wanted to invite the two of you to come by for dinner, or to take her shopping or something; to give her a good female role model, as she put it,” He smiled. Sebastian smiled. Asuna would love that. 

“Yeah, that would be great, actually. She’s nearing, uh, that age, and my dad and I have been sort of freaking out about it, to be honest. We’re not quite sure what to do, and she always wants to practice painting nails on us. It took my dad an hour and a half to get the varnish off,” Sebastian admitted. Vincent chuckled at that. 

“Rachel will be happy to hear that,” Vincent admitted. “She always wanted a daughter,” He teased. Sebastian let out a soft laugh, feeling his phone buzz in his pocket. He ignored it for the meantime and Vincent checked his watch. “Ah, we should probably head back soon. Ciel will be finishing up,” He spoke. Sebastian nodded, glancing outside at the lit tree in the courtyard as he did. 

“Would you mind if we stopped at the art store downstairs quickly? There’s something I wanted to get,” He asked. Vincent shrugged. 

“Sure, that’s fine. I had no idea you were into art as well,” He admitted. Sebastian shook his head. 

“I’m not, but I noticed a few of Ciel’s pencils were nearing the end and I know most art stores carry that brand. Plus, my sister likes coloring, and I’m sure they’ll have a coloring book or two for her,” He explained. Vincent smiled. 

“You know, Ciel will put them on the shopping list when he needs new ones, you don’t have to buy him anything,” Vincent warned. Sebastian shook his head softly. 

“That’s alright, I’m happy to get them for him,” He reassured. Vincent smiled as he stood, taking his coat from the back of the chair and placing it over his shoulders. 

“You’re too kind, Sebastian. Come, let’s stop there and then head home,” He encouraged. Sebastian nodded, following Vincent down the stairs and out the door into the mall. They walked towards the centre before stopping outside the art supply store. Vincent checked his phone and looked to Sebastian with an apologetic glance. 

“Do you mind if I call someone back? I’ll just be out here,” He asked. Sebastian shook his head. 

“Not at all,” He assured, before heading inside. He found Ciel’s pencils quite quickly, but on his way to the coloring books he noticed a wall of chalk. Ciel had briefly mentioned he wanted to try using it, so Sebastian grabbed some chalk and chalk-pastel paper. The neko had used pastels at school, but never at home as far as Sebastian knew, so he grabbed a case of those too. He found two coloring books that Asuna would like; one with fairies and another with cartoon animals, before checking out. He returned to Vincent with a plastic bag in hand, staying quiet as he was still speaking. When the father hung up and prepared to instruct him to leave, Sebastian heard his name shouted from behind him. He turned, and Bard, the shorter but stockier blond alpha approached with his usual grin. 

“Sebastian! Good to see you mate!” He cheered, coming forward to give him a hug. Sebastian chuckled as he hugged back, patting his shoulders before pulling away. 

“What are you doing here?” He questioned. Bard scoffed with an annoyed look. 

“Liz said she was here at that, decorative store, the one with all the light up shit. She wanted somethin’ on the top shelf, but Pete works there, and God knows she doesn’t have the courage to ask him, so she sent me here to grab it for her. Walked half a mile in the cold for that girl, I’m telling ‘ya, she’s got a screw loose,” He complained. Sebastian chuckled at her fussy behavior. She certainly was something else. “Thought I saw ‘ya in Pret’s but, uh, didn’t wanna interrupt you’re conversation,” He glanced to the Phantomhive before turning back to his friend, and Sebastian took it as a good opportunity to introduce them. 

“Mr. Phantomhive, this is my friend Balrdoy, Bard, this is Mr. Phantomhive,” He introduced. Bard stuck out his hand with a smile and Vincent did the same. Sebastian smiled when Bard gripped it and shook. 

“Best be goin’ now, I gotta- she’s calling again already! That bloody girl, I swear! I’ll catch ‘ya later!” He rushed out before heading into the mall. Sebastian shook his head with a soft smile and turned to Mr. Phantomhive, who was smiling back. 

“That boy’s got a hell of a grip,” He commented jokingly. Sebastian laughed. 

“You’re telling me. First time I shook his hand, I thought it was gonna fall off,” He admitted. It was Vincents turn to laugh now as they headed towards the outside. 

“Is it supposed to throb like this?” He questioned, turning his hand over with a smile. Sebastian laughed. 

The two arrived back home ten minutes later, the bag of supplies Sebastian purchased hanging from his hand as they continued their conversation about football through the door. When they returned to the sitting room, Ciel was sat on the couch across from Arthur, smiling softly at whatever they were talking about. The moment Ciel heard them enter he jumped up. 

“Sebby!” He called happily, jumping into the alpha’s arms. Sebastian caught him single handedly with a chuckle and a smile. 

“Hey bud!” He spoke back. Ciel purred softly, wrapping his arms around Sebastian’s neck and his legs around his middle. 

“What in bag?” He questioned. Sebastian gave him a suspicious look, something that had Ciel tilting his head in that cute way he loved, and shrugged. 

“Hm, I have no idea what you’re talking about. Maybe we should go upstairs and find out,” He hinted. Ciel’s smile widened as he nodded, and just as Sebastian was putting him down, Ciel whined. 

“Carry,” He ordered. Sebastian chuckled. 

“Yes, your highness,” He joked, giving a soft wave to the two men in the room before carrying the boy out. The two made their way up the stairs with ease, and the moment the door was shut, Ciel jumped out of his arms to sit on the bed, waiting for Sebastian’s presents with an excited gleam in his eye. 

“Presents?” He questioned. Sebastian nodded. 

“Mhm, though I might have gone a little overboard,” He admitted sheepishly. Ciel’s smile brightened at that, and it brought Sebastian’s back as he opened the bag. “I got you some new pencils, since yours were running low,” He showed, handing him the case of graphine. Ciel grabbed them from him carefully, smiling up at the alpha. “I also got you some chalk and paper to draw on it with, I think you said you wanted to try it,” He admitted, handing the boy both the chalk and the artagain paper. Ciel gasped softly as he took them, opening the package to look at the colors and then back at the alpha. 

“Thank!” He spoke happily. Sebastian nodded before pulling out the final package. 

“And then, uh, the paper said it worked for pastels as well, so I got you those too. I don’t know if you already have them, but I saw you using them at school,” He explained. Ciel jumped up, placing everything down on the bed to hug Sebastian. The alpha reciprocated it happily, wrapping his arms around the little waist and squeezing softly. 

“We draw?” Ciel asked. Sebastian nodded. 

“Sure, we can draw,” He agreed. Ciel smiled, plopping down on the carpet with his new materials and starting a sketch on the black paper. Sebastian picked up the drawing he’d left there two days before and continued it before looking up at Ciel. The boy was beautiful, he couldn’t deny it, but that wasn’t all that drew him to him. Ciel was sweet and smart, sensitive but so incredibly strong, and Sebastian could see that there was some hellfire in him, hidden beneath all of the trauma. He only hoped to see more of it one day. 

“You stare,” Ciel accused. Sebastian blushed a little, nodding. 

“Sorry buddy,” He apologized. Ciel smiled a different smile than Sebastian had ever seen before. It was a smirk, a damn smirk; Ciel knew he was staring because he was admiring him, and the blush on Sebastian’s cheeks proved it. 

“Pretty?” Ciel questioned. Sebastian cleared his throat as he nodded. 

“You’re very pretty,” He admitted. Ciel blushed a little now before turning his gaze down to continue drawing whatever he was planning on doing. 

They sat in silence for a long while, sketching and doodling, enjoying the intimate moment. Ciel was focused on his next piece with every inch of his brain, chewing on his bottom lip when something went wrong and he had to fix it. Sebastian was mindlessly doodling, thinking about the past week and all that had happened. It was therapeutic, dare he say, and he understood why Ciel was so enamored with art in the first place. You could take your thoughts anywhere you wanted when drawing, he realized, as he let his brain do as it pleased and his hand, the same. It wasn’t a good drawing, just a doodle of a dog riding a dragon, but it was cute enough that Sebastian actually started to like it. 

A knock sounded at the door an hour or so later, and Sebastian and Ciel looked up to welcome whoever had requested entrance to the room once Ciel accepted it. Vincent stood in the doorway, eyeing over the two boys on the floor with a smile, and crouched down himself closer to the door. 

“Mummy’s gonna be out late tonight with auntie Red, and I can’t cook. Do you guys wanna order a pizza?” He questioned. Ciel’s eyes brightened with the mention of the unhealthy food and Vincent smiled, grinned it as a yes. 

“Pizza, pizza!” Ciel exclaimed happily. Vincent nodded. 

“Alright, Sebastian is that okay with you?” He asked, turning to the alpha. Sebastian nodded. 

“Yeah, that’s fine with me,” He agreed. 

“Great. Ciel, what do you want on your half?” He questioned. Ciel thought for a moment before responding. 

“Sausage, ’n pineapple, ’n mushrooms, ’n onion,” He ordred. Vincent nodded and turned to Sebastian for his answer. 

“What Ciel is getting is fine,” He answered with a smile. Vincent raised a brow. 

“Are you sure? The second half is yours,” He warned. Sebastian nodded. 

“Yeah, you can have the second half, I’m not too hungry anyways,” He admitted. Vincent shook his head. 

“Oh no, my pizza is practically nuclear. If I put it on the same pizza as Ciel, he wouldn’t go near it,” Vincent chuckled. Ciel made a scrunched face as Vincent spoke. 

“Yucky,” He protested. Vincent laughed. 

“Yep, which is why you get your very own, extra thick, just how you like it,” He confirmed. Sebastian smiled at the cute exchange. 

“I’m happy with Ciel’s, really,” He promised. Vincent smiled at the pair before standing and leaning against the doorframe. 

“Alright, one sausage, pineapple, mushroom, onion, and one dad special,” He recited before closing the door behind him. Ciel gigged happily. 

“Pizza!” He spoke. Sebastian smiled and nodded. 

“You’re a lucky boy,” He commented. Ciel smiled a big, fang-riddled smile, and crawled into the alpha’s lap. 

“Daddy give me pizza slice once,” He remembered. Sebastian smiled. 

“And now he’s getting you a whole one!” He reminded. Ciel frowned before shaking his head, leaning back to get a better look at Sebastian. 

“No that daddy. Other daddy,” Ciel corrected. Sebastian tilted his head in confusion. 

“What other daddy?” He asked. 

“Other daddy. Mean daddy,” He informed, his voice a little softer now. Sebastian’s eyes widened with the realization of what Ciel was trying to talk about and cringed at the vulgar use of the term. 

“Was, uh, was daddy one of the men that took you?” He asked, rubbing the base of the boy’s spine softly as he spoke. Ciel shook his head. 

“He visit sometime,” Ciel remembered. Sebastian nodded, gulping as Ciel opened up to him a little more. 

“Oh,” Sebastian gave. Ciel nodded. 

“He no allowed to come no more though,” Ciel spoke. Sebastian raised a brow. 

“Why’s that, buddy?” He asked. 

“Make too much noise when he come. No ‘llowed to make noise,” He frowned. Sebastian let one of his hands brush the hair out of Ciel’s face. The string of the eyepatch he always wore moved a bit as he did. 

“Happy noise?” Sebastian asked; he hoped it was a happy noise, he really did. But Ciel shook his head, and Sebastian’s heart dropped. 

“No cry allowed,” Ciel repeated. Sebastian frowned at the little boy perched in his lap. 

“You know you can always cry around me, right buddy?” He asked softly. Ciel shook his head. 

“No cry!” He swore. Sebastian shook his head, feeling his own eyes tear up a bit. This was probably why Ciel’s language was so messed up. If he wasn’t allowed to talk for six months, he’d probably try to make as little noise, or rather words, as possible. 

“It’s okay to cry, Ciel. You’ve seen me cry, haven’t you?” He asked rhetorically. Ciel nodded obediently. 

“Mhm,” He agreed. Sebastian gave a soft smile, something that he found to be hard in that moment, before responding. 

“And you don’t think of me any different, do you?” He asked. Ciel shook his head. “See? It’s okay to cry, you won’t get in trouble for it now,” Sebastian explained. Ciel shrugged, and the alpha thought it best to leave the conversation be for now. 

“Daddy gone,” Ciel confirmed. Sebastian nodded. 

“Mhm, you’re home now, nice and safe,” He spoke, mostly for his own benefit, and Ciel smiled. 

“Safe ‘cause Sebby here,” Ciel spoke. Sebastian gave a soft smile at that. 

“Your mum and dad too,” Sebastian added. Ciel nodded, his happy smile returning as he leaned down to suck on his favorite spot; Sebastian’s scent gland. 

“Sebby keep safe,” Ciel proclaimed softly. Sebastian nodded, playing with the hair at the top of his head as he allowed the boy all the comfort he needed. 

“I’ll always keep you safe,” He promised. 

The three ate pizza in the dining room as they talked. Ciel perched himself on Sebastian’s lap, something he was getting more comfortable with in front of the father, and Vincent and Sebastian continued their conversation about football that they’d left when they got through the door. After they had filled their stomachs, Ciel and Sebastian returned to the room. Ciel found it necessary to push the alpha to the bed, something Sebastian didn’t complain about, as they laid in silence. Ciel held a purr through his chest for the next thirty minutes, and Sebastian took the opportunity to rub up and down his back. Ciel loved the feeling of Sebastian’s hands on him. They didn’t make him feel dirty or uncomfortable. Instead, he felt safe, warmed, wanted, and loved. That’s when he decided he didn’t want Sebastian to leave. 

“Sebby sleep here,” He ordered. Sebastian chuckled, his mouth pressed to the top of Ciel’s head as he shook his own. 

“No buddy, not tonight,” He spoke back. Ciel whined softly at the response, flicking his tail in annoyance. 

“Tomorrow,” Ciel tried again. Sebastian shrugged, thinking about it for a moment before agreeing. 

“Alright, I’ll come over after work,” He agreed. Ciel nodded. 

“Sleepover and date,” He confirmed, and Sebastian smiled. 

“Sleepover and a date. Sounds like a great idea. You have to ask your dad though, okay?” He questioned. Ciel nodded, a happy smile gracing his face as he softly rubbed his cheek against Sebastian’s shirt. 

“Ice cream,” He reminded the alpha. Sebastian chuckled. 

“I will buy you ice cream,” He agreed. “Is there anything else you want to do? Like maybe a museum or something?” He asked. Ciel shook his head, a small whine coming from his lips as his ears fell flat to his head. 

“People,” He whispered. Sebastian nodded in understanding. 

“Maybe we could watch a movie here or something. I have a projector we could set up so it would play on the wall,” He offered. Ciel giggled happily, turning to look up at the alpha with his big blue eye. 

“Movie!” He spoke back excitedly. Sebastian nodded. 

“Sounds like a plan,” He agreed. “I have to get going soon, but I’ll see you tomorrow around three again, okay?” He asked. Ciel nodded, leaning his head down to lick at the side of his neck. 

“Tomorrow,” He agreed. “Why Sebby leave same time every day?” He questioned. Sebastian smiled as he brushed through the blue locks. 

“I like to say goodnight to my sister every night,” He admitted. “She likes it too, she’ll stay up if I stay out too late without telling her,” Sebastian informed. Ciel smiled. 

“Sissy take care of Sebby,” He proclaimed. Sebastian smiled. 

“She certainly does,” He agreed. 

“What sissy name?” Ciel questioned. 

“Asuna,” Sebastian replied happily. Ciel smiled, his little fangs peeking out as he looked up to meet Sebastian’s eyes again. 

“Pretty,” He commented. Sebastian nodded. 

“She’s a great girl, younger than us, but very smart, and very funny too,” He gushed. Ciel’s ears flickered as he noticed footsteps outside his door, and sighed softly as he detached himself from the alpha. 

“Mummy home,” He commented. Sebastian nodded. 

“It’s about time I go anyways. I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?” He asked. Ciel nodded. 

“Three-ish,” 

“Three-ish,” 

Overnight, Ciel had hatched an idea, or rather, re-hatched an old idea he’d abandoned shortly before he was abducted. He was lonely when Sebastian was gone, as he didn’t have any friends and didn’t fancy spending time with his parents. His solution; hamsters. He did extensive research over the hours he should have been sleeping, and settled on making his own cage, which required a large container. 

That next morning, Ciel dragged his father out to the nearest store that had containers for sale and bought one. Vincent had questions as to why he wanted this, but Ciel refused to tell him, so he assumed it was for art storage and didn’t ask anything more. While Sebastian worked, Ciel devised a way to cut holes into the top using a serrated knife. And that was exactly what Sebastian walked in on him doing. He had knocked at the door, only for it to be opened by Vincent. 

“Ciel’s been upstairs working on something all day,” The man had explained. Sebastian knew it was probably some art project he’d absorbed himself into and lost track of time because, so he made his way into Ciel’s room, only to find him cutting into hard plastic with a knife far too large for him to be comfortable with; blade facing the neko. 

“Woah! Buddy, no, no no,” He chastised. Ciel lifted his head, a confused look settling on his face, and Sebastian shook his head furiously as he pulled the knife from its spot, nudged in the plastic. “What are you doing?” Sebastian questioned with a worried look. 

“Cut holes,” Ciel shrugged, looking up at the standing alpha as he sat back on his heels. 

“If you’re gonna cut plastic like this, you can’t have the blade facing you. You could get really hurt,” Sebastian warned. Ciel frowned softly. 

“Sorry,” He whispered. Sebastian let out a sigh, knowing the boy was no longer in danger, and kneeled down beside him. 

“Can I finish this?” He questioned. Ciel nodded, sitting back against the end of the bed as he watched Sebastian work to finish off the last cut. Once it was done, Sebastian laid the knife down and turned to the boy. “What is this for?” He asked. Ciel gave him a devious smile. 

“We go out now,” He proclaimed. Sebastian raised a brow. 

“Out? Where are we going buddy?” He asked. 

“You see,” Ciel spoke cryptically. Sebastian chuckled. 

“You’re not gonna tell me?” He questioned. Ciel shook his head, standing and holding out his hand to capture Sebastian’s sleeve. Sebastian allowed himself to be led downstairs, where Ciel stopped in front of a stressed looking Vincent in the sitting room. 

“We go out,” Ciel ordered. Vincent looked up with a raised brow. 

“Where are you going?” He questioned. Ciel shook his head, and Vincent looked over to Sebastian, who only shrugged. 

“He won’t tell me either,” He admitted. Vincent looked between the two before settling his gaze on Ciel again. 

“Do you have your phone?” He asked. Ciel nodded, pulling the device from his pocket with a smile. “You’ll call me if you need me?” He questioned. Ciel nodded again and Vincent smiled. “Don’t stay out too late,” He warned. Ciel smiled and tugged Sebastian out of the house. 

The two walked in silence the whole way there, Ciel leading him by the sleeve, before stopping outside of a pets shop. Sebastian looked down at the boy before thinking about what he was constructing back home. It was a cage. 

“Ciel, are you buying a pet?” He questioned. Ciel nodded. 

“Hamsters,” He confirmed. Sebastian chuckled. 

“Hamsters? Like multiple?” He asked. Ciel nodded. 

“Want two,” He admitted. 

“Is your dad okay with this?” He asked. Ciel shrugged. 

“Probably,” He spoke, heading into the store before they could continue talking. He grabbed a shopping cart before giving it to Sebastian, who pushed it through the store as Ciel picked out what he wanted. He’d obviously done some research, as Ciel knew exactly what he needed pretty much immediately, that is, until, he got to the actual hamsters. He stared at the options in the little glass boxes, looking over each and every one before pouting. 

“Which ones?” He asked Sebastian softly. The alpha leaned in, looking at all the little creatures before spotting a sleeping tan one. 

“What about this one?” He offered. Ciel shook his head. 

“Boring,” He grumbled. 

Sebastian chuckled before looking to another cage, finding a pair of hamsters, both male, one black and white and the other brown, black, and white. He pointed to them with a raised brow, and Ciel leaned up on his tip-toes to get a good look. 

“Mhm!” He spoke enthusiastically. 

“Want me to go get someone to get them for you?” Sebastian asked. Ciel nodded, pressing his little nose to the glass to get closer, and Sebastian speed walked to the front to ask for help. 

The employee placed them in a cardboard box, informing the pair that they were brothers, and would need a large cage. Ciel nodded, listening to the man carefully before grabbing the box from his fingers. They paid with Ciel’s dad’s card, something that made Sebastian chuckle, before leaving, Sebastian with a handful of bags and Ciel with the hamsters clutched softly to his chest. 

Once they arrived home, Vincent didn’t question their shopping, still absorbed in the work on his laptop, and the two made it to Ciel’s room safely with the creatures. Sebastian helped him set up the bedding, food, water, wheel, and huts for the creatures, and Ciel placed them inside once it was all done. 

“Need names,” He observed. Sebastian thought for a moment. 

“Well, what kind of names do you want for them?” He questioned. Ciel shrugged. “Do you want serious names or silly names?” He asked. 

“This blob,” Ciel pointed at the brown one, and Sebastian chuckled. 

“Blob?” He asked. Ciel nodded with a small giggle. 

“Mhm,” He confirmed. Sebastian let out a small laugh. 

“Okay, what about the other one?” He questioned. 

“Lump,” Ciel decided. Sebastian laughed a little harder at that. 

“You’re really gonna name them Blob and Lump?” He questioned. Ciel nodded, a happy giggle leaving his lips as he secured the top of their cage on. 

“Yeah!” He spoke happily. “Gonna show daddy!” Ciel jumped up and ran out the door, leaving Sebastian alone with the hamsters, now named Blob and Lump. 

“You’re dad is insane,” He whispered to the little creatures. Blob raised up on his hind legs to sniff the air, and Sebastian smiled softly. He had to admit, they were quite cute. 

“Daddy look!” He heard Ciel exclaim from the doorway, and Sebastian sat back to allow Vincent a better view of the pets Ciel had got without his permission. 

“Are those hamsters?” He questioned. Ciel nodded, his smile still present as he pointed at them. 

“Blob and Lump,” He explained. Vincent cracked a smile at that before shaking his head. 

“Those poor things,” He voiced, and Ciel whined softly. 

“No daddy, I take good care,” He promised. Vincent smiled at his son before turning to Sebastian. 

“I’m assuming you didn’t help name them,” He spoke. Sebastian chuckled, shaking his head. 

“Nope,” He admitted. Vincent sighed, taking a closer look with a smile. 

“They are cute, I’ll give you that, but you have to take good care of them, okay Ciel?” He asked. Ciel nodded. 

“Super good!” He promised. 

Vincent left the pair to spend some time with the new pets, and Ciel sat on the floor, tail swishing side to side as he watched them. Sebastian mostly watched him instead. Ciel’s ears would twitch every time they shuffled around, and when one came up to the plastic side, Ciel’s tail thumped harshly against the rug. Sebastian held in a small chuckle. 

After a few minutes of watching them, Ciel turned to Sebastian and moved to sit on his lap again. Sebastian held out his arms, wrapping them around the boy once he had settled on his thighs. 

“Thank you for coming,” Ciel whispered. Sebastian smiled. 

“Of course buddy,” He spoke back happily. Ciel’s ears twitched, his eyes glancing sideways before looking back to him nervously. “Is everything okay?” He questioned. Ciel passed for a moment before nodding. “You sure?” He asked. Ciel nodded again, still looking rather nervous, and before Sebastian could ask anything more, the neko leaned forward, pressing his lips firmly to Sebastian’s. 

The alpha sat there in shock for a moment, trying to register the feeling of the boy’s soft, warm lips on his own, before pushing back against them with a swell in his chest. One of the hands above the boy’s tail moved up to the back of his head, cupping it softly as he pushed further, capturing Ciel’s top lip in his own before switching to his bottom. 

Ciel was a great kisser, Sebastian recognized, and as soon as he felt that pink little tongue trace his lips, he opened his mouth, letting the neko explore is own wet muscle with a small moan. Ciel scooted closer on his lap, their mouthes still connected as he reciprocated the moan Sebastian had let out, but lighter and higher pitched. Ciel’s hands wrapped around the back of his neck as he went one step further, biting down softly on Sebastian’s lip before pulling away, his chest heaving as he struggled to gain air. Sebastian did the same, staring in the boy’s bright blue eye with an astonished look. 

“Is that what you were nervous about?” He whispered. Ciel nodded, now unable to meet his gaze, and Sebastian smiled softly before pressing his lips to Ciel’s again, once, twice, three times, before Ciel opened his mouth and let Sebastian in. The alpha took his time playing with Ciel’s tongue, letting his hand grip softly at the back of his neck as the other rubbed softly at his back. They pulled back again, panting, and Ciel had a blush to his cheeks Sebastian hadn’t noticed before. Ciel rested his head on Sebastian’s shoulder, purring softly as the alpha rubbed his back. Ciel gently sucked on the skin there and Sebastian marveled at the sweet behavior. Ciel really was the cutest boy alive. His tail wrapped around the alpha and squeezed. 

“Like kissing,” Ciel proclaimed quietly. Sebastian chuckled. 

“I like kissing you too, buddy,” He whispered back. Ciel frowned into the crevice of his neck. 

“Not buddy,” He protested. Sebastian’s brows raised, though Ciel couldn’t see it. 

“Not buddy?” He questioned. Ciel shook his head. 

“Nuh huh,” He confirmed. 

“What do you wanna be called then?” He asked, but Ciel stayed silent, and Sebastian smiled at how suddenly shy he’d become. “Baby? Kitty? Darling?” He offered. Ciel nodded, not choosing one of the options, and Sebastian chuckled. 

“Alright then, all three it is,” He promised. Ciel began sucking at his scent gland again, and Sebastian resumed his hands gentle movements on the Neko’s covered back. Ciel continued to rub against him as they relaxed, the sound of hamsters nibbling and drinking filling up the room. Sebastian’s phone rang in his pocket, and he shifted to pull it out, finding Mey’s contact and a requested FaceTime. Sebastian debated picking it up when Ciel nodded, indicating that it was alright. He swiped on it. 

“Sebastian!” She called happily. Sebastian raised the camera up to meet his face, getting a view of Ciel in the process, and Mey gasped softly. “And Ciel,” She added with a smirk. Sebastian rolled his eyes. 

“What’s up?” He asked, watching on the camera as Ciel turned to face the camera with a shy look. Mey smiled at the two. 

“I was wondering if you were free to hang out, but it looks like you’re busy,” She joked. Sebastian smiled softly at the boy on his chest and nodded. 

“Yeah, we went and got hamsters and I think we’re gonna watch a movie tonight,” He informed. Mey raised an eyebrow at the pair. 

“Hamsters?” She questioned. Ciel nodded with a happy smile. 

“Blob ’n Lump!” Ciel exclaimed. Mey giggled, covering her mouth as she did so. 

“Is that what you named them?” She asked. 

“Mhm!” Ciel replied happily. She shook her head with another laugh. 

“Do they like their new home?” She questioned. Ciel nodded. 

“I take good care,” He promised the girl. Mey smiled, glancing at Sebastian who rolled his eyes playfully. Ciel caught it in the camera and looked up to him with a frown. Sebastian chuckled at the cute gesture, brushing hair back from his forehead with his free hand as Ciel turned himself to sit with his back to the alpha’s chest. Sebastian moved his hand to wrap around Ciel’s waist. 

“What movie are you guys gonna watch?” She asked, applying mascara now as she set the camera against her mirror. Ciel shrugged and looked up to Sebastian with a questioning look. Sebastian shrugged too. 

“Not sure,” He answered. 

“You come to movie?” Ciel asked softly, biting his lip nervously, and Sebastian’s eyes widened at the invitation. Ciel did like Mey, he realized, and it made him proud of Ciel for trying to make new friends. 

“You want me to come?” She asked. Ciel nodded shyly, and Mey beamed on the other end of the line. “I’d love to! Do you wanna build a fort? I can bring extra blankets and stuff,” She offered. Ciel’s eyes widened as he nodded, bouncing softly in Sebastian’s lap as he agreed. 

“Fort!” He spoke happily. Mey giggled. 

“I can bring popcorn too,” She offered. Ciel shook his head. 

“Daddy’s kettle corn,” Ciel shot back. Mey made a hungry sound and nodded. 

“Hell yeah,” She agreed. Ciel turned to Sebastian, gauging his reaction, and smiled when he saw how happy the alpha was that he was trying. 

“It ok we kiss when she here?” He questioned. Sebastian’s cheeks went bright red, and Mey whistled on the other end. 

“Oh I see what y’all up to over there,” She giggled. Sebastian gave her a soft glare and Ciel giggled. 

“We kiss!” Ciel cheered, and Mey fanned herself in reaction, making the neko’s giggles increase in return. 

“You two are a nightmare,” Sebastian teased. Ciel pouted, leaning up to peck his lips softly before turning back to Mey with a shit-eating grin. Mey feigned a faint before popping her head back up to the desk’s level, and Ciel continued to laugh as Sebastian pouted now. 

“Well, I can be over in thirty minutes. Should we make this even better and wear pajamas?” She asked. Ciel nodded. 

“Footie!” He spoke happily. Mey gasped softly, running off camera for a moment and shuffling in a drawer before pulling out her pink dinosaur footsie. 

“I have one too!” She exclaimed. “And I got this for Sebastian last Christmas, but he refused to take it, so he can put it on too,” She giggled. Sebastian shook his head. 

“No. I’m not gonna do it, Mey,” He warned. Ciel turned to him with his bottom lip jutted out, his eyes filling with pleas as he begged on the man’s lap. “Don’t pull that face,” He warned, but Ciel ignored his words and continued his silent begs, and Sebastian sighed when he felt himself giving in. 

“Please?” Ciel asked softly. Sebastian sighed as he nodded. 

“Fine,” He grumbled, and Ciel giggled as Mey cheered through the device. 

“Okay I’ll be there soon,” She promised. 

“Wait, don’t you need the address?” Sebastian questioned. Mey scoffed softly. 

“Sebastian, you’ve been sharing your location with me for like, two years now,” She reminded. Sebastian blushed softly, embarrassed that he forgot. 

“We’ll see you soon,” Sebastian bid, before hanging up the phone and turning the boy in his lap. Ciel gave him a happy smile, and Sebastian couldn’t resist giving one back. 

“Lots of kisses before friend,” Ciel proclaimed. Sebastian raised a brow at that. 

“I thought we were gonna kiss when she was here,” He teased. Ciel’s cheeks flushed a lovely pink as he shook his head. 

“Sebby won’t big kiss when here,” He nearly whispered. Sebastian felt his heart thump faster in his chest. 

“Big kiss?” He asked. Ciel nodded. “Big kiss, like, this kiss?” He questioned, before leaning in to swallow the boy’s lips in his own. Ciel kissed back happily, letting Sebastian’s tongue invade his mouth with a soft moan. Sebastian pressed the boy into him further with the hands on his back, and Ciel followed the movements with a small breath out of his nose. The alpha took his time capturing the bottom and top lip within his, switching between the two with a happy hum as the neko bit down on his with a nip. The two pulled back with matching smiles. 

“Like big kiss,” Ciel admitted. Sebastian chuckled, pressing another kiss to the boy’s nose before nodding. 

“I like kissing you too,” He spoke back. 

Mey arrived twenty minutes later with a pair of one-piece pajamas slung over her arm and a smile wider than the country itself. Ciel opened the door with a shake in his fingers, and Sebastian held his hand firmly at the base of his spine to calm his nerves. When the neko saw the smile on his new friend’s face, however, his nervousness melted away. Vincent walked up then, curious as to who the new intruder was, and Ciel turned to him with big, happy eyes. 

“New friend!” He spoke, before his father even had the chance to ask what was going on. 

“The girl from the cafe,” He nodded. “I’m sorry, I never quite caught your name,” He admitted with a smile. Mey blushed, stuttering over her words slightly as she held out her free hand. 

“I’m Mey,” She introduced. Vincent chuckled at the cute, teenage behavior as he welcomed her inside. 

“Nice to meet you Mey. You’re one of Sebastian’s friends?” He questioned. Mey nodded. 

“Yeah, your house is lovely, by the way,” She admitted sheepishly. He smiled as he closed the door behind her. 

“Thank you,” He appreciated. “What are your guys’ plans for tonight?” He asked the group. Ciel took it upon himself to answer as his tail swished excitedly behind him. 

“Movie!” He called happily. Vincent smiled back at his son, happy that they had chosen something both inside and relaxing. 

“And who is that for?” He asked, pointing to the piece of cloth hanging in Mey’s arm. Sebastian stiffened, his alpha pride getting the best of him as he looked away. 

“Hopefully, nobody,” He responded with a grumble. Ciel shook his head, pouting at the boy in response, and Sebastian sighed at the cute display. 

“I see,” Vincent chuckled. “Well if you want kettle corn-”

“Yummy! Yummy!” Ciel spoke up with an enthusiastic nod. Sebastian smiled, placing a hand on the boy’s head, and Vincent watched with grateful eyes. 

“Alright, I’ll bring it up when it’s done,” He promised. 

Ciel led the two back to his room, and Mey downright almost peed herself when she caught eyes of the work on his walls. Sebastian wasn’t exaggerating. Ciel was an incredible artist. She noticed a picture that looked nothing like the others, as the quality was far below that of even an average person his age, and smiled. He had really framed it. 

An hour later Sebastian had set up the projector, and managed to arrange both the blankets and string lights Mey had brought in an aesthetically pleasing way that resembled a fort. Unfortunately for him, he had also changed into a ridiculous dinosaur onsie, something that took away nearly all of his pride. Ciel claimed to love it, as did Mey, and making them happy was well worth the embarrassment. Mey laid on her tummy, staring at the blank sheet they had pinned to the wall, and Ciel cuddled into Sebastian’s side as they lay vertically across the rest of the blanket-riddled floor. Mey had brought some anime movie she swore by as well, and when the river-dragon boy had died at the end of the movie, or near the end anyways, a tear escaped Sebastian’s eyes that proved that yes, this strange Japanese movie was, in fact, quite good. 

After the movie ended, they were sort of at a loss for what to do. It was too early for Mey to go home, so they pulled out there phones, and that’s when Ciel had discovered how into memes Sebastian really was. It started with a video sent by Mey that had Sebastian laughing so hard he couldn’t catch his breath. Ciel, naturally, had been curious, and peeked over Sebastian’s phone to find some sort of comedy skit. In all honestly, Ciel wasn’t too interested in the content, but after twenty minutes of going through videos and photos with Sebastian, he had finally cracked a laugh. Sebastian found that Ciel was into very obscure memes, memes he could only laugh at if he was piss drunk or balls high; but hearing Ciel laugh like that was worth all the möth and lämp memes he could possibly find. When Ciel was done giggling, he pressed a kiss to Sebastian’s lips, and Mey, from her spot only a foot away, giggled herself. 

“Shut up,” Sebastian mumbled against Ciel’s lips, directed at her. She only giggled harder, forcing Sebastian to throw an abandoned pillow at her face. 

“It’s cute!” She proclaimed. Ciel smiled at her; a big, cheeky, tooth-and-fang filled smile, before pressing more kisses to Sebastian’s lips. Of course, the alpha would never deny a kiss from him, but it was odd showing affection in front of Mey. He’d never done so before, and therefore, had never gaged her reaction, which, apparently, was just giggling. 

“Now I need someone to kiss,” She pouted. 

“My ass,” Sebastian shot back, which, unfortunately, somewhat offended Ciel. 

“That mine!” He protested angrily. Sebastian’s eyes shot wide open, and Mey’s laughter only tripled. 

“I-I didn’t mean it literally,” He informed. Ciel blushed, only now understanding what he had said, and he turned to the girl with a playful glare in his eye. 

“Still mine,” He argued. Mey raised her hands up to her sides in mock surrender. 

“Trust me, I don’t want it. Your dads however…” She trailed off. Ciel gasped softly, and Sebastian huffed. 

“Mey, really?” He questioned with a small grin. She shrugged. 

“He’s fucking hot Sebastian. Can you honestly tell me you didn’t notice?” She shot back. He rolled his eyes. 

“Not my type, I suppose,” He teased. 

“What is type?” Ciel questioned back, feeling somewhat insecure. Sebastian playfully placed a finger to his lips as he pretended to think. 

“Hm, I like boys with blue hair, that are very short, and have kitty ears and a tail. They have to be really good at art, and oh! An eyepatch is necessary as well,” He answered. Ciel blushed, hiding his face in the alpha’s arm, still laying on his side with his back pressed to Sebastian’s chest, and it was Mey’s turn to roll her eyes. 

“You guys are so cheesy,” She huffed. Sebastian gave her a big grin, something she returned with a heart-felt smile, and Sebastian glanced down at the boy hiding in his arm. 

Mey left soon after that, noticing that Ciel was getting tired and being reminded that Sebastian was sleeping over. She said goodbye to the pair, and to Vincent with a blush that took over her whole face, before exiting. Sebastian had, regretfully, walked her to the door, to which he was met with a man who was very much trying to hide his laughter behind his hand. The moment she was gone, Ciel had cuddled into Sebastian’s chest with a happy purr, and practically dragged him back into the room for ‘subbles.’ Vincent bid the pair goodnight as he locked the door. 

Sebastian was led directly to the bed by an ominous pointing finger. He followed Ciel’s silent command and laid with the neko on his chest, rubbing softly up and down his spine. Ciel mewed softy as he cuddled into him. Sebastian felt his heart constrict in his chest when Ciel began to clean him, licking softly at his cloth-covered chest before moving upwards towards his neck. He licked at the scent gland he loved so much before leaning up to lick at the strands atop Sebastian’s head. 

“Are you cleaning me?” He questioned the boy softly, his fingers drawing soft patterns on Ciel’s covered hips. The neko nodded, purring in an unconscious attempt to lull the alpha. “You know I showered before I came over, right?” He teased when Ciel’s tongue made it’s way to his jaw. Ciel mewed. 

“Means I like you,” He whispered, before nipping softly at the flesh just under the alpha’s ear. Sebastian smiled, holding the boy a little closer now as he spoke. 

“I like you too sweetheart,” He whispered back. Ciel was over the moon at the pet name. Sebastian had only ever called him ‘buddy’ before, something he knew was affectionate but not at the level he’d been craving. Ciel’s purr intensified as he continued to clean his crush, before a small yawn broke through his ministrations. 

“Tired,” He spoke softly. Sebastian hummed, his own eyes becoming heavy with the way Ciel was treating him with such care. Ciel turned to lay with his head on Sebastian’s shoulder, and Sebastian flicked off the lights by the bed as he wrapped his free arm around the boy. 

“Goodnight, Ciel,” He spoke. 

“G’night Sebby,” The neko answered, his voice soft and slick with exhaustion.


	2. 2

In the morning, Ciel woke first, a small yawn slipping past his lips as he attempted to sit up. He was stopped by the grip around his middle, his back flush with Sebastian’s warm chest and the alpha’s nose pressed to the juncture of his neck. He could feel the soft breaths of the man behind him, the way their legs brushed against each other in those onesies they matched in, and most importantly, Sebastian’s cock pressed directly against his ass. Ciel, out of both instinct and want, pressed the swell back into the hardened appendage, and Sebastian, still sleeping, breathed out a harsh huff against Ciel’s shoulder. The neko shuddered at the warm wind and used his toes on the sheets to press back further into him. 

The second time, Sebastian woke, popping his eyes open slowly to watch the small creature rub himself against his morning wood. He froze, unaware of what exactly he should do in that moment. Was Ciel aware of what he was doing? Was he even awake? Sebastian’s arms tightened around him, hoping to stop the movements before anything came out of it, and the neko whined prettily as he exuded an undoubtedly lustful scent. That, in itself, answered both of Sebastian’s questions. 

“Good morning,” Sebastian bid, his voice thick with sleep and deep after its lack of use for the past eight hours. 

“Morning,” Ciel bid back in a whisper, startled as he knew he had woken the sleeping man. 

“How long have you been up for?” Sebastian questioned, pressing his lips to Ciel’s neck in a soft kiss. Ciel shrugged, trying to cover his embarrassment by shoving his head into the pillow, and Sebastian chuckled as he slid his leg further between Ciel’s smaller ones. “Oh, so you’re shy now?” He teased. Ciel squeaked when Sebastian’s hand gave his ribcage a gentle squeeze. Sebastian chuckled. 

“‘M not shy,” Ciel protested softly, his cheeks tinted red as he let the situation sink in. Sebastian hummed against the smooth skin of his neck. 

“Evidently not,” Sebastian agreed. Ciel looked for something to distract the conversation; not that he wanted to move, but he certainly didn’t like the feeling that he’d been caught in the act. 

“Hungry?” He questioned the alpha. Sebastian’s stomach, as if answering for him, growled, and Ciel giggled softly as he grabbed his phone and sent his dad a text that said “food.” 

“Let’s get dressed. There’s no way I’m letting your dad see me like this again,” Sebastian grumbled, and Ciel giggled again as he turned to cuddle into Sebastian. The alpha took it in stride, re-tightening his grip on the omega and pressing a small kiss to his head. 

“You no wear?” Ciel teased. Sebastian huffed, pulling away to sit up and stretch, and Ciel did the same laying down, letting his muscles pull and then relax under his skin. His tail flickered, hitting Sebastian in the thigh, and Sebastian smiled at the reaction. 

Sebastian moved to stand, grabbing the clothing he’d brought in his backpack for the day and heading to Ciel’s connected bathroom, where he ran cold water over his face and re-dressed, willing his boner to go away as he thought of anything that could turn him off. It worked for the most part, the image of his naked grandmother helping more than anything else, and he managed to fit himself into the tight black jeans before heading back into the room. Ciel was still sprawled out on the mattress, his ass sticking up in the air delectably as he stretched his back. The alpha was quick to avert his eyes and grabbed his phone as he perched on the side of the bed. Ciel stood to change, sorting through clothes in his dresser as Sebastian read over his texts. 

‘ Need you at the café on Saturday again ’

Mey had sent. Sebastian listened to Ciel’s rustling through his things as he responded. 

‘ Sounds good ’

‘ OMG hi how’d it go? ’

Sebastian found himself rolling his eyes softly at the text. 

‘ We slept fine, if that’s what you’re asking. ’ 

Sebastian attempted to shut down the statements he knew were coming. 

‘ Oh im sure u did… reeeeaaaalll fine ;) ’

She responded. 

‘ It’s really not like that. We just slept. ’ 

Sebastian lightly scolded. 

‘ mhmmmm ’

‘ Mey, really. ’

He warned. 

‘ So ur rly gonna tell me u don’t wanna fuck him ’

She deadpanned. Sebastian sighed softly. 

‘ I never said that. ’

‘ AHA. I knew it! How hard were u holding back ’

‘ Fuck don’t remind me ’

He texted back, his cheeks heating up just slightly at the conversation. 

‘ Oh no. I want the details. Give em 2 me juicy daddie ‘

Sebastian held back a laugh. 

‘ I dunno, he’s just… really sweet. And he smells so good and he’s so cute, and he makes all these little noises in his sleep, and he talks in his sleep too, it’s adorable. I know he’s not ready so I’m not ready either, but fuck, I can’t wait until we’re there. Every time I kiss him I wanna swallow him whole. ’

“Who texting?” Ciel questioned, his onsie unzipped halfway to expose his pale chest. It pooled around his naked waist, showing his small v-lines, and Sebastian felt himself nearly drool. Ciel was straight up planning on changing in front of him. 

“Mey,” Sebastian spoke back, trying to keep his voice under control and stop it from slipping into a growl. Ciel huffed, taking in Sebastian’s pink cheeks and harsh breaths, and walked forward to stand in front of him. Ciel was sure at this point Sebastian was lying to him, and it nearly broke his heart to think Sebastian was interested in someone else. 

“I see,” He ordered. Sebastian’s eyes went wide and he shook his head. His heart dropped. 

“That’s not something you ask people, Ciel,” He warned. Ciel’s face slid into a sad frown, tears bubbling in his eyes as he turned his head away, half in embarrassment for being called out and the other for having his suspicions confirmed, or at least, so he thought. Sebastian watched as the boy’s face filled with sadness, and immediately, he felt bad. 

“Baby,” He spoke softly, reaching his hand out to catch Ciel’s. The neko ripped his away quickly, and Sebastian sighed as he looked down at the phone. “Mey and I were talking about you,” He whispered. Ciel’s head whipped back to meet his sunken one and he made a curious noise as he took another small step forward. 

“What say?” He practically growled, again thinking the worst. Sebastian cleared his throat. 

“I… I don’t,” He stuttered out, before offering his phone to Ciel. “Do you wanna read it or should I?” He questioned. Ciel didn’t take the phone, his eyes still filling with tears as he looked down at the extended device, so Sebastian took it back, clearing his throat again, and read. 

“I, um, might have mentioned that I like kissing you. And I said that you smelled really good, and that I thought you were cute. A-And you talk in you’re sleep and-” Sebastian was cut off when the boy launched himself into his lap. Sebastian caught him with arms around his waist, his phone dropping to the bed forgotten as his wide eyes met Ciel’s uncovered one. 

“No bad stuff?” Ciel questioned, a happy smile gracing his lips. Sebastian shook his head quickly. 

“No. Never,” He admitted. Ciel happily pressed his lips to Sebastian’s and the alpha pressed back with a swell in his chest. 

“I get dressed,” Ciel spoke as he pulled back, and Sebastian swallowed thickly before speaking again. 

“M-Maybe do that in the bathroom,” He offered. Ciel tilted his head in the cute way the alpha loved, confused. “Boyfriend thoughts,” Sebastian admitted. Ciel giggled, his little canines peeking out as he did, and Sebastian’s cock twitched again in his pants. 

“Bathroom,” He promised as he walked away, exposing his smooth back and what looked like a tattoo under his ribcage. Sebastian eyed it, as well as the curve of his spine and the dimples that rested just before the fabric scrunch, and smiled. 

Breakfast went by fast, and after eating whatever magical drugs Ciel’s parents put in the food to make the eggs taste so much better than his father’s, they sat on the floor of his room to draw. Around one, Ciel sat up, tossing his picture aside before standing and reaching his arm out for Sebastian to follow. The alpha placed his own pencil and paper down before standing and eyeing the hand. 

“Date,” Ciel reminded him. He smiled and took the soft, pale hand, letting Ciel lead him downstairs to find his parents. He wondered if Ciel’s father knew that he and Ciel had planned a date. He wondered if his father knew just how attached Sebastian was getting attached to his son. 

They found Vincent sitting at his desk, a stressed look on his face as he typed out what was obviously something quite important. Sebastian did feel bad for interrupting, but Ciel didn’t seem to care as he strode forward, his fingers interlocked with the alphas, and cleared his throat to gain his attention. Vincent looked up to his son, a soft, tired smile on his face as he waited for what Ciel wanted to say. 

“We leave for ice cream,” Ciel claimed. Vincent smiled, eying over the pair as he nodded. 

“Alright, you have your phone and everything?” He questioned. Ciel nodded, his tail swishing side to side as he confirmed it. Sebastian smiled at the sweet gesture. 

“I’ll take good care of him,” Sebastian promised. Vincent glanced down at their hands as his smile widened. 

“I don’t doubt that. Ciel, you be good, okay?” He asked. Ciel nodded with a smile before dragging Sebastian out of the room, only giving him time to say a quick thank you and goodbye before the door was shut. 

Ciel walked him about a mile to the ice cream shop of his choice. It was broad daylight, and the citizens of the town all stopped to take a look at the infamous Phantomhive, hand and hand with Sebastian. Some cooed, and other’s just plain stared. A few gave disapproving glances. Sebastian ignored them, listening to the boy ramble on about his favourite ice cream shops in order. The one they were headed to was his second favourite, his actual favourite being in London, and, as Ciel put it, it technically wasn’t ice cream, but gelato. When they arrived, it was obvious that Ciel visited often, as the woman behind the counter gave him a knowing smile and a wave. 

“Hi Ciel,” She bid. The boy’s ears perked up and he smiled back. 

“Hi,” He spoke. Most of the heads, if not all of them, in the store turned to stare, and Sebastian wondered if this was partially to blame for Ciel’s anxiety. He felt himself growing a little protective as he looked around, and stepped closer to him, their hands still connected, as he approached the glass. 

“You want the usual?” The older woman asked. Ciel nodded, looking up at Sebastian as he waited for the alpha to order. He looked over all the flavors, finding one that sounded more than heavenly; cherry and chocolate, and asked for a cup of it. 

Ciel got cookie dough in a cone, something Sebastian found adorable as his small hands gripped the massive treat. He paid, watching as Ciel pouted and was forced to put away his card. 

“You no have to,” Ciel warned, but Sebastian only smiled as he handed the woman a five pound note. 

“It’s a date. Of course I have to,” He’d responded without missing a beat. Ciel blushed and led them to a table in the back, where Sebastian began eating his ice cream with the comically small spoon given. Ciel smiled as he watched and took a good lick up the side of his. 

“So you come here quite often then,” Sebastian grinned. Ciel nodded. 

“Mhm. Second favourite,” He reminded. 

“You know you’re gonna end up with diabetes one day,” He teased. Ciel rolled his eyes, his tail swishing happily behind him as he spoke. 

“That okay. You take care of me,” He spoke, as if it was a sure statement. Sebastian liked how confident the boy was that he wasn’t going anywhere. To be completely honest, he was pretty sure he was gonna be there forever too. 

“I’ll have it too, if I keep sharing sweets with you,” He joked. Ciel shook his head. 

“No sharing,” He warned. Sebastian chuckled at his serious expression and the boy cracked another smile as he licked up the side again. With the alpha’s eyes on him and no warning, Ciel’s mouth encased half of the swirl, sucking softly before letting off and licking the peak off the top. Sebastian’s pants tightened. Again, Ciel closed his eyes as he licked up the sides, and when some melted and dribbled down to his fingers, he licked it off with a small purr. Sebastian’s own fingers tightened around the spoon as he watched the lewd display. 

“Why you stare?” Ciel questioned, and Sebastian realized his eyes had been trained on the neko’s mouth for a good minute and he blushed softly as he took another bite of his own ice cream. Ciel licked his lips as he waited for an answer and Sebastian held back a growl. 

“It’s nothing,” He brushed off, trying to distract himself with the same thoughts he’d had in Ciel’s bathroom that morning. Ciel tilted his head as he went to lick up the side again, keeping eye contact with Sebastian as he continued to wait for a better answer. Sebastian groaned softly and Ciel’s eye widened. 

“No it not,” He argued back. The alpha looked down slightly before meeting his eyes and leaning in. 

“I was, uh, thinking about boyfriend things,” He admitted. Ciel’s own cheeks pinkened at the statement and he licked up the side again playfully, full well knowing what he was doing now. “Ciel,” Sebastian warned. Ciel’s leg brushed his under the table as he smiled. 

“I do nothing wrong,” He protested cheekily. Sebastian let out a soft breath when Ciel’s eyes closed, his lips wrapping around the top of the ice cream before his little pink tongue licked down it. Sebastian could barely contain himself for the next ten minutes, and when Ciel had finished the cone, he refused to stand for another four, making Ciel giggle from across the table. 

“It’s not funny,” He breathed out, but Ciel continued to think it was, and after he’d calmed down enough to where he could stand and not catch everyone’s stares, he did. They walked home hand in hand, just as they’d walked there, except Ciel was close enough to brush arms with him, and a few times, he’d caught the small boy staring up at him. 

The moment they arrived back at the manor Ciel was dragging Sebastian upstairs. It was a regular occurrence, him doing that sort of thing, but it felt different this time when he closed the door and turned to Sebastian with a predatory glare. Sebastian sat on the edge of the bed, his palms sweaty as he knew what Ciel seemed to have in mind, and the boy sauntered up to him with a big eye and ears pointed forward. 

Ciel settled onto his lap, pressing against the bulge that had reappeared in Sebastian’s jeans, and attached his lips to Sebastian’s neck. The alpha moaned out softly, gripping Ciel’s hips in his hands as he resisted the urge to buck up into Ciel’s perky little ass. Ciel bit down softly under his jaw before moving his lips up to meet Sebastian’s, capturing his hungrily as their tongues played. Sebastian’s hand slid up to grip the back of his head and his fingers pulled softly at the hair there, earning himself a moan from Ciel’s soft lips. Admittedly, he’d never had sex with a boy before, but something in his instincts was telling him to shove Ciel down on his cock, split him open and pull him back on it, and he found himself struggling to push it down more and more.

He could feel Ciel slightly grinding on him, could feel his small cock pressed up against his tummy, and could really feel the way his own strained against the fabric of his pants. Ciel’s hands slipped down his chest to play with the band of his jeans, and Sebastian inhaled a soft breath as they fell onto his bare skin, just above his boxers. 

It was all quite sudden. Ciel had been completely happy, letting the alpha’s tongue lap at his own and his hand grip at the base of his neck; and then he wasn’t anymore. He was having trouble grounding himself, trouble remembering where he was and who he was with, and the itch to stop dissociating rose in his chest. He pulled away from Sebastian with a frightened eye, something he didn’t want to portray to the attractive alpha that was definitely interested in him, but immediately, whether it was by his look or his scent, Sebastian knew something was off. 

He pulled back, staring at the neko to gage what was happening, when Ciel’s breathing sped up and tears began to form in his eyes. He expected Ciel to ask him to hold him, or to push him away to try and regain his bearings, and hell, he would have done anything in that moment to make him feel better; but what left Ciel’s lips was nothing of the sort. Instead, he turned to the alpha, his cock pressing up against the zipper of his shorts in a very obvious way, before he spoke. Granted, it was discombobulated and broken, but Sebastian understood immediately what Ciel had wanted. 

“P-Punish, please, s-spank. Need, need,” He cut himself off with a small sob, his fingers gripping the comforter either side of Sebastian’s thighs, and Sebastian attempted to make eye contact with him. 

“Ciel?” He questioned softly, but the neko dipped his head in shame, another cry falling from his lips as he shook his head. Sebastian carefully lifted the hand from his neck to place a finger under his chin. When Ciel looked at him, it broke his heart. The neko was confused, his breathing rapid and harsh falling from his lips and his eye wide with fear.

“Please,” Ciel whispered, feeling the world; his bedroom, his alpha, his life slip away. Sebastian, to his horror, shook his head. 

“I’m not gonna punish you for getting turned on,” Sebastian whispered, a frown etching onto his face. Ciel shook his head back wildly, trying to convey that his reasoning was wrong. He struggled to find the words, choking on his own breath as tears fell down his face. 

“No! G-Ground. Grounding,” He used the word Arthur had taught him to explain why he had been hurting himself when he got scared. His parents were horrified when they walked in on their son beating his thighs with his fists, but his therapist had been there to explain what was happening, and told them for the meantime, it was best to leave it that way. 

“Grounding? It’s to ground you? Not punishment?” Sebastian asked to confirm. Ciel nodded manically, his hands gripping at his pale thighs now as he dug his nails in. Sebastian tore his fingers away to prevent him from hurting himself, and Ciel let out an angry cry. Before he could get any more upset, however, Sebastian spoke again. “It’s okay baby, I can do that. I can do what you need,” He promised. Ciel let out a sigh of relief, though he was still stuck in a whirl of panic. He barely processed that he was going to get what he wanted when he was flipped off the alpha’s lap and over the side of the bed. Immediately, when he realized Sebastian was complying, he shimmied his pants and underwear off his hips and onto the floor. Sebastian tried not to make it sexual, not to notice the sweet swell of his ass and the way his back curved so perfectly into it. He watched the tail, placed just between those two little back dimples, swish around nervously. He tried not to stare down at the bare expanse of his legs, creamy and pale and smooth, and instead stood behind him. 

“Hit!” Ciel ordered, but Sebastian waited a moment before running his large hand over the cheeks. 

“If I’m gonna do this, I have rules,” He warned. Ciel nodded into the blankets, willing to listen to anything he said in that moment, and Sebastian thought over what he would need to feel okay doing this. “You need to say my name after every round. I need you to remember that it’s me doing this, someone you trust, and not anybody else. Can you do that?” He questioned. Ciel nodded, but Sebastian waited for a verbal response. 

“Yes,” Ciel whispered. 

“Say my name, Ciel,” He ordered softly, and Ciel took in a sharp breath, filled with tears, before responding. 

“Yes! Sebastian!” It was one of the only times he’d said his full name, and Sebastian tried to ignore the way it made him feel as he rubbed over the soft flesh. 

“You need to promise me that when you’ve had enough you’ll tell me to stop. If I think you’re holding back, I’ll stop before you say so,” He spoke, and Ciel nodded. 

“Yes, Sebastian,” He agreed to the terms.

“Alright. I wanna know how hard you want this. I’m not gonna bruise you, if that’s what you’re asking for, but if you really want it, I can make it sting,” He warned. Ciel whined softly; it was taking too long and he was loosing his grip on everything again. The world was fuzzy, he was forgetting who was behind him, and he just wanted to hurt; to feel something so strong it would bring him back. 

“Hurt! Make hurt! Please, please! Sebastian!” He yelled out. Sebastian took a deep breath before raising his hand and smacking it down, letting the sound echo throughout the room as Ciel whined. It was a hard smack, Sebastian knew, but Ciel didn’t seem to be in pain as he cried out his name, along with a thank you. The second hit on the opposite cheek was just as hard. 

“Thank you Sebastian!” The boy cried. He felt his world coming back to him slowly as the sting registered through his nerves. He could feel Sebastian rubbing softly at the area he’d hit, and he wiggled back into the hand as he signaled for more. The alpha hit him three more times, same spot, same cheek, and Ciel felt tears slipping down his cheeks as he soaked in the pain with another thank you and mention of his name. 

Sebastian alternated cheeks this time, placing two harsh, half-strength smacks on either cheek. He was thanked by name, but at the end of the boy’s cry, his worries of him hurting the boy melted away, as Ciel begged for him to hit harder. He would never spank the boy with full strength, but he trusted Ciel to respect his own limits, and the next hit was significantly harder, leaving a good sized red blotch on the skin. 

“Yes! Thank you, Sebastian!” He had thanked, and Sebastian felt himself growing hard again, much to his own dismay, as he struck the same spots again and again, each time with a cry from the boy below him and his name falling from the Neko’s lips. 

Ciel’s thighs were shaking, his ass painted a deep red, and Sebastian knew he would end things soon if Ciel didn’t. Ciel’s breathing, despite the pain, had slowed, and his voice was sounding less panicked with every round. Sebastian decided to finish up. 

“Alright, I’m gonna hit your sit spots and then we’re done. Okay?” He asked the boy, rubbing over the skin he’d abused with a soft palm. Ciel nodded, and Sebastian waited for a verbal response before he made a move. 

“Yes, Sebastian,” 

“Good boy,” Sebastian bid, before widening Ciel’s legs and pushing at the insides of his thighs. Sebastian remarked, internally, how soft his skin was, and how beautiful he looked like this. Ciel’s legs spread in a V as he prepared himself for more pain, and he knew exactly where he was and who was behind him when the first hit came in, right on the curve of his ass above his thigh once his tail had curled around his waist. 

“Thank you, Sebastian!” He called, again and again when Sebastian altered sides. The stinging was worse like this, something he was grateful for, and he felt himself finally relaxing when the next two came in. Sebastian paused for a moment, running his fingertips over the new welts, before standing fully. 

“Alright, last ones. I want you over my lap,” He ordered. Ciel nodded, moving to stand when Sebastian’s palm landed on his back, and he was reminded of his earlier command. 

“Yes, Sebastian,” He repeated. Sebastian’s hand lifted, and he stood and waited for Sebastian to sit. When he laid himself over the alpha’s lap he was adjusted immediately. His head was practically on the floor, his hips laid over Sebastian’s thigh and his knees just missing the other one. He felt like he was bent in two, and he loved it as he waited for the hits. He knew at this point he was enjoying it on a level that was more than before. What had started as a way to ground him was now making him hard, and he knew Sebastian felt it too as his erection pressed against the side of the man’s thigh. 

Sebastian moved the leg farthest away from him to drape over his first knee, leaving it to hang with toes centimeters from the floor, and his arm rested over the other thigh to keep him there. He widened his legs, slipping the knee of that leg between his, before rubbing over the newly exposed flesh. His hand disappeared, and Ciel sucked in a gasp before the hand came down, nearly on his perineum, and let out a small, definitely happy, squeal. 

“Thank you, Sebastian!” He spoke, more vigor in his voice now as the alpha chuckled. His cock leaked onto the man’s jeans, and Sebastian felt the hot liquid seep in with a smile. He hit the other side the same, happy to get the same reaction, before trailing his fingers over the skin. 

“Five more,” He spoke, with a finality in his voice Ciel couldn’t argue against, though it didn’t stop him from whining softly. Sebastian did as promised, hitting him in various different sit spots for the next five spanks, listening to Ciel’s happy whimpers and thank you’s with attentive ears. When he had finished, he gave both cheeks a soft squeeze, something that pulled a moan from the boy, before rearranging Ciel to sit back on his lap. His face was flushed; a sheen layer of sweat had broken out on his forehead and he was hard as a rock, but Sebastian ignored it all as he pressed a kiss to Ciel’s lips. Ciel kissed back happily, though he was a bit tired out now, and Sebastian looked to him with inquisitive eyes when he pulled away. 

“You okay baby?” He asked. Ciel nodded. 

“Thank,” He whispered. Sebastian pressed a kiss to his head. 

“Did I hurt you too bad?” He questioned again, letting his hands rub softly over the red skin. Ciel shook his head. 

“Liked it,” He promised. Sebastian was glad that the neko didn’t only get what he needed, but also enjoyed the experience. He could feel both their cocks straining, but he no longer held the same desire to mate that he had before, and he was thankful for that. 

“You wanna cuddle for a little bit?” He asked, truthfully wanting it himself. Ciel nodded and moved to push them both back, a small purr radiating from his chest as he licked up Sebastian’s neck. Sebastian recognized it as cleaning again, and let his eyes drift shut as Ciel continued his tongue’s ministrations; across his face, up his neck, over his collar bones and through his hair. He wondered if it was something Ciel did to himself when he was alone, but didn’t ask, slowly growing relaxed in the boy’s hold. Ciel was straddling his hips, his bare ass exposed to the cold air as he began to nibble softly at his jaw. 

“Like you,” Ciel admitted again, and Sebastian let his hands rest on his back, just over his tail, as he responded. 

“I like you too, darling. A lot,” He felt his cheeks heating up with his own words and Ciel keened happily into his neck. 

When Vincent knocked at the door an hour later, Ciel still half naked and perched on the alpha, Ciel’s voice was slightly panicked as he responded. 

“No come in!” He called, and Sebastian could hear Vincent chuckling from outside the door, something that set his cheeks aflame again. He still, undoubtedly, was uncomfortable with Ciel’s perceptive parents, but they were good people, and had warned Sebastian they they were fine with everything that happened as long as Ciel was happy. It didn’t make it any easier, and the thought that they might have heard what happened between them had him growing even more uneasy. 

“Dinner is gonna be ready in ten minutes, if the two of you are up to it,” Vincent spoke through the door. 

“We come eat,” Ciel responded, raising his head to check Sebastian’s reaction. He took one look at the embarrassed alpha and giggled. 

“Alright, we’ll see you there,” Vincent bid. Ciel was still giggling when Sebastian sat up and let out a breath. 

“It’s not funny,” He half protested, but Ciel leaned forward to lick at his cheeks softly, and he felt himself relax again. 

“Funny,” Ciel disagreed as he dislodged himself to get dressed. Sebastian sat up, noticing the soon-to-be white cum stain on the side of his thigh and groaned. Ciel turned to him with a raised brow and Sebastian pointed at it with a sigh. It only spurred more giggles from the creature, and Sebastian came closer to give him a disproving eye. 

“If your ass wasn’t already red I’d be spanking you for that,” He warned. Ciel sucked in a sharp breath and Sebastian watched as his cock bobbed, dripping a small pearl of pre-cum from the slit. Sebastian reached his hand down to swipe it off, something that had Ciel pushing his cock up into the air, and the alpha licked it off his thumb with a devilish smile. Ciel whined. 

Dinner was relatively awkward. If Ciel’s parents hadn’t hear the commotion upstairs, they certainly knew what had happened now as Ciel squirmed in his seat uncomfortably. When Ciel sat, he gave a short hiss, and both the parents glanced at the couple with heated cheeks that mirrored Sebastian’s. The alpha decided it was time to head home soon after, something that had Ciel whining and begging him to stay. 

“I have to go see Asuna,” Sebastian had said, and Ciel nodded in understanding as he walked the man to his door. They kissed there, briefly and softly, before Sebastian made his way home. Once he’d tucked his sister into bed and bid his father goodnight, he made quick work of FaceTiming Mey. The girl picked up quite fast, and when she saw Sebastian’s flushed cheeks and the small hickey on his neck, she squealed. 

“Did you guys do it?” She asked excitedly. Sebastian shook his head. 

“No, no. But uh, things got kind of… heated,” He gave. Mey laughed. 

“You might wanna wear a turtle neck tomorrow,” She warned. Sebastian groaned softly. 

“I’ll be fine, I’m more worried about Ciel,” He spoke honestly. She raised a brow at that, flopping down on her bed with the phone in hand. 

“What, you give him hickies too?” She questioned. He shook his head. 

“No but his ass will probably be bruised,” Sebastian spoke. He was used to telling Mey everything, so of course, he was going to tell her bits and pieces of what had happened between him and Ciel, but for once, he didn’t want to say everything. It was weird, having a part of his life, or his day at least, that he felt he wanted to keep from her. It wasn’t necessarily bad or good, just, different. 

“Oh my god. You totally spanked him, didn’t you!” She practically squealed. Sebastian nodded, a small smile falling to his lips when he thought back to Ciel admitting he enjoyed it. 

“Fuck, yeah, I did,” He answered, his voice dropping an octave at the memory of Ciel’s pale, perky little ass. 

“Sebastian you dog!” She chided happily. “What was it like? I mean, did you like it?” She asked. Sebastian nodded. 

“His ass is so fucking perfect. I mean before Ciel, I never really thought I’d be so into a guy, you know? But I can’t question it anymore,” He admitted. Mey giggled. 

“Oh please. We all knew you were gay loooong before this,” She teased. Sebastian huffed. 

“Well I didn’t,” He laughed. 

“Everyone but you, I guess,” She shrugged. Sebastian chuckled, letting out a small yawn as today’s events caught up to him. 

“We went on a date too. He took me to his second favourite ice cream place,” He remembered. Mey smiled. 

“What, not good enough for his first?” She joked. Sebastian rolled his eyes at that, flopping down on his own bed as he plugged in the device. 

“First off, his favourite is in London, which is crowded, which he doesn’t like. Second off, technically, it’s gelato, and third off, fuck you,” He joked back. Mey giggled at his response. 

“Since when do you know the difference between gelato and ice cream?” She asked. 

“Since Ciel told me today,” He answered with a smile. 

Again, the pair fell asleep on FaceTime, something they’d been doing for years by this point, and they woke up on the phone as well. Sebastian felt a familiar heat spreading across his skin, and realized that with all that happened the night before, his rut was coming soon. He was going to have to tell Ciel he would be absent for a few days, something that was sure to upset him, but he didn’t want to tear into Ciel the way he did to his comforter the last time it happened. Mey pulled him from his thoughts with a soft yawn and a bid good morning. They parted to shower and get ready for school, and Sebastian was more than excited, yet again, to see Ciel.

He’d gotten in the habit of showing up early for the class, which was no different today as he came five minutes before the bell. Per usual, Ciel was there, sketching something with his full attention before the alpha sat down. Ciel looked up to see him with a happy smile, his ears pointing forward with attention as he waited for the alpha to speak. Sebastian leaned in close to avoid wandering ears before speaking to the creature. 

“Good morning my love,” He whispered. Ciel’s cheeks turned a pretty pink and he resisted leaning up to kiss the alpha hello. 

“Morning,” He whispered back. Sebastian smiled, eyeing the picture Ciel was making, and Ciel covered it with his hands firmly. “At home picture,” He chided, and Sebastian felt a small frown making its way to his face before he nodded. 

“Okay,” He spoke, looking away from the paper to meet Ciel’s eyes again. 

“We meet in office?” He questioned, his tail swishing behind him as he eyed the man. Sebastian shook his head. 

“I’ll meet you at home a little later, I’m helping my friend study for a psychology mid-term,” He informed. Ciel pouted slightly but nodded nonetheless. Ciel’s phone buzzed in his pants, something that was rare, and he picked it up to read the text with another frown. 

“Daddy late,” He spoke, handing the phone to Sebastian to read. The alpha read over the text from Vincent. 

‘ I have a meeting until four thirty, can you ask Sebastian to bring you back here? If he can’t, I can try to get out of it. ’

Sebastian thought for a moment. He was sure Alois wouldn’t mind Ciel tagging along, especially since Ciel would most likely be drawing the whole time, and probably wouldn’t say much anyways. 

“Do you wanna come with me to the Library at three? It’s the one on campus, we reserved a room to study in,” He offered softly. Ciel nodded. “Alright, I’ll meet you there. Do you know how to get to it?” He asked. Ciel, now slightly sad, shook his head. Sebastian clicked out of his texting app to go into his contacts, and added his number in so that Ciel could call him if he got lost. “You call me if you need help getting there, okay?” He questioned. Ciel nodded, looking at the new contact with a smile, before their attention was pulled to the teacher at the front. 

The rest of the day went by quite quickly, and Sebastian met with Alois outside the library at three, as promised. Alois seemed in a good mood, which in turn, lifted Sebastian’s spirits higher as well. They head inside at 3:03, finding the room marked for them, and Sebastian figured Ciel would call him when he arrived. A few minutes into setting his stuff down, he got the call, and he answered it quickly to let Ciel know he was on his way. 

When he walked out the doors, he spotted Ciel sitting on a large rock, his tail twitching anxiously as people walked by and stared. Sebastian rushed to see him, giving him a soft smile when he arrived, and Ciel returned it with a grateful look. 

“Hi,” He spoke to the small boy. Ciel’s cheeks heated, something Sebastian would never get over, before responding. 

“Hi,” The creature whispered back. Sebastian led him into the library and up the stairs, where he spotted Alois through the sound-proof glass. He opened the door for Ciel, who took the seat next to where his stuff was, and Sebastian sat down before introducing them. 

“Alois, this is Ciel. Ciel, this is Alois,” He motioned. Alois smiled brightly, but Ciel didn’t seem impressed. If Sebastian wasn’t watching so carefully, he would have missed the small, backwards twitch of the neko’s ears and the slight rise of his top lip before he waved. 

Ciel pulled out his art stuff and started a new sketch as Alois began to fill in the study guide, asking questions periodically. Sebastian answered them as best he could, while pointing out things in the textbook along the way. It wasn’t until Alois leaned in to bring the textbook closer that Ciel showed his first sign of being upset. 

The blue-haired boy to Sebastian’s right hissed as Alois’ arm brushed Sebastian’s, and the blond omega jumped at the loud, jarring sound. Sebastian’s head whipped around to meet Ciel’s eye, which was trained directly on Alois with a warning glare. 

“Ciel,” He warned softly. Ciel’s gaze met his before his ears un-flattened from his head, and he ducked it back down to the drawing he was working on. It was silent for a few minutes after that, with Alois working on the next answer. 

“I don’t get this,” He complained at a long answer question, and Sebastian leaned his way to get a better read on the paper. Again, Ciel hissed, louder this time, and Sebastian looked over to him with a somewhat shocked look. Ciel had never acted like this before, as far as he knew, and as sweet as it was that Ciel was being protective, it would be impossible to get work done if he kept it up. Sebastian tried to ignore it and went back to reading the problem, but when he reached out to grab the textbook back from Alois, and his arm brushed against his shoulder, Ciel made a noise similar to a growl, and Sebastian abandoned the book as he swiveled his chair to meet the boy’s angry glare with a disapproving stare of his own. 

“Ciel!” He growled back, and Ciel angrily rolled his eyes before hissing again, staring directly at Alois this time in warning. “That’s enough,” Sebastian practically growled, and Ciel’s eyes looked up to his with an apologetic look before he decided he’d had enough too, and crawled into Sebastian’s lap to stake his claim. Sebastian caught him as he nearly slipped, wrapping his arms around Ciel’s waist as the boy continued to glare at Alois. Alois was more than a little surprised at the gesture, though he’d heard from Mey how close the two had gotten. 

“I’m gonna get some water,” Alois excused, quickly rising and leaving through the glass door. Sebastian gripped at Ciel’s chin softly as he tilted his head to meet his eye. 

“What is up with you?” He questioned. Ciel avoided his eyes, and Sebastian pressed a small, reassuring kiss to his cheek before turning his head again. “What’s got you so freaked out? Alois is my friend, he has been for years,” He reassured. Ciel huffed softly. 

“Don’t like it,” He argued back. Sebastian raised a brow at his words. 

“You don’t like what?” He asked. 

“Don’t like when touch,” He practically growled. Sebastian rolled his eyes. 

“Are you serious? Alois knows I’m only interested in you, Ciel. He’s in our friend group, with Mey. He would literally never, ever, try anything, and I wouldn’t either. You have to trust me, and my friends,” He scolded softly. Ciel whined as he looked back up to meet Sebastian’s serious stare. 

“Still no like,” He defended as he crossed his little arms over his chest. 

“Ciel, when I touch him, it’s an accident, and even if it wasn’t, it’s not the same. I don’t feel the same way as I feel when I touch you. He’s my friend. Nothing more,” Sebastian calmed. Ciel perked up at that, leaning down to rest his head in Sebastian’s neck. 

“Fine. But I stay here,” He huffed. Sebastian nodded, stroking up and down his back softly as he pressed a kiss to his skull. 

“You can stay there,” He agreed. Alois returned a few minutes later, smiling at his friend and the position he was in with the neko. 

“We good?” He asked Sebastian. The alpha nodded as he scooted over slightly, for the sake of Ciel, and continued on with the blond boy. They got through the rest of the study sheet with no complaints from Ciel, which made things easier. When the boy slipped down his chest slightly and curled into the pit of his arm, Sebastian looked down, noticing he was asleep. He smiled softly at the boy before glancing to Alois, who had his phone out and camera pointed at the pair. 

“Can I see?” Sebastian questioned. Alois nodded before flipping the phone, showing a surprisingly good photo of the pair. “Will you send it to me?” He whispered. Alois smiled as he sent it, proven by the buzz in Sebastian’s pocket, and Sebastian carefully pulled it out before saving it and setting it to his lockscreen. He looked happy in the photo, staring down at the neko with a smile, and Ciel’s little ears were visible from the angle it was taken at. They finished the last two questions and Alois began packing his things when he spoke again. 

“He’s really cute, you know,” Alois admitted. Sebastian smiled. 

“He really is,” He agreed. “What about you? Got eyes on any alpha’s around?” He questioned. Alois blushed a little as he nodded. 

“There’s this one guy. He’s on the football team,” He admitted. Sebastian raised a brow at his friend. 

“Please tell me he’s not the goalie,” He asked. Alois scoffed softly. 

“No, he’s not the fuckin’ goalie. His name’s Agni,” He gave. Sebastian smiled. 

“The Indian transfer student?” He questioned. Alois nodded. “I heard he’s like, a prince or something,” He remembered. Alois nodded. 

“He is, but he’s like, incredibly attractive. Have you seen him?” Alois asked. Sebastian shook his head. 

“You’ll have to introduce me,” He winked, and Alois’ blush increased. 

“Yeah, if he ever looks my way,” He chided. 

“Well, we’ll see,” Sebastian smirked, knowing he would take it on himself to make sure they met. Alois didn’t seem to know anything was up, and continued to stuff the papers into his backpack. 

When they had wrapped up, Sebastian woke Ciel with a few kisses and “wake up”’s. Ciel roused with a soft yawn, and he lifted his head to see the two boy’s staring at him with soft smiles. Ciel glanced back, still confused from sleep, before making a soft noise and stuffing his head right back where it was. 

“Ciel, we’re headed out. Say goodbye to Alois,” He ordered softly. Ciel made a soft noise of protest before raising his head, his hair mused from its ruffling in the alpha’s jacket. 

“Nice to meet,” He spoke softly. Alois smiled. 

“It was good to meet you too, Ciel,” He spoke honestly, before bidding Sebastian goodbye with a wave and heading out. 

“Pack up your stuff baby, we’re gonna head home,” Sebastian advised. Ciel nodded, standing from his position on his lap and stretching softly before beginning to gather his stuff. Sebastian checked his phone and swore when he saw a text from Asuna. 

‘ Dad said he had a work emergency and he can’t pick me up from practice. Can u come get me? ’

Sebastian glanced up at Ciel before turning back to his phone. 

‘ I have someone with me, is that cool? ’ 

He asked. Soon after, he received a response. 

‘ Yeah but im freezing my butt off so hurry. ’

Sebastian chuckled. 

‘ Hurring. ’

The alpha turned to Ciel and watched him pack up his stuff with a small smile. Ciel was carefully closing all of his sketchbooks and placing his pencils back in their slot, half bent over and giving Sebastian a great view of his ass. His rut really was coming on, he figured, when his cock stiffened in his pants again and his scent glands picked it up a notch. 

“My sister needs us to walk her home from practice, my dad has a work emergency. Are you okay with meeting her?” He asked the boy. Ciel looked over to him with a smile and nodded. 

“Asuna?” He questioned. Sebastian nodded. 

“The one and only,” He spoke back with a smile. Ciel happily agreed, excited to meet the girl he’d heard so much about. 

The two headed towards the field, only about a mile and half from their school, huddled close as the wind picked up. Sebastian gave Ciel his jacket after a few particularly harsh shivers, something Ciel had tried to deny at first but eventually melted into, and by the time they arrived, Sebastian was shivering to the bone. Ciel looked out at the few kids waiting by the fence, packing their things into a bag with a man, probably somewhere in his late thirties, standing by and talking to what seemed to be a parent. Sebastian spotted her alone, shoving her shoes into her bag as she switched into a pair of tennies, and he grabbed Ciel’s hand to weave through the small crowd before arriving at her side. 

The girl, Ciel noted, looked a lot like Sebastian. She was beautiful, with long silky black hair and a feminine nose, lips she most definitely got from her mother and a slender, more rounded face. She was short for her age, and not large in the slightest. If Ciel had seen her even without Sebastian nearby, he would have assumed they were related. 

“Hey sunny,” Sebastian greeted. The girl snapped her head up to find who had called her nickname, and she smiled when she saw her big brother, finishing her poor job of cramming everything into the bag before standing. 

“Seabass,” She greeted. Her little head turned to look slightly up at Ciel before her jaw dropped open, showing perfect pearly white teeth. “Y-You’re Ciel Phantomhive,” She whispered. Ciel blushed slightly, shifting uncomfortably on his feet as he nodded. 

“Asuna, this is Ciel, Ciel, this is Asuna,” He introduced. The girl stuck her hand out to greet him, and Ciel, for one reason or another, shook it. Sebastian smiled, happy that Ciel trusted her much like he trusted him, and the girl smiled too as she took it with a soft grip. 

“Nice to meet you,” She spoke happily. Ciel smiled back at her, a small, pretty smile, with his tail thumping against his leg nervously. 

“Are you ready to go?” He asked her, looking around to make sure she hadn’t forgotten anything. Asuna nodded, pulling the ponytail from her head as she set foot off the field. She gripped onto Sebastian’s free hand as they walked, and Sebastian smiled, with both his hands occupied, and let the girl lead slightly ahead. “How was practice?” He questioned, staring down at the bouncing girl. 

“It was okay. It’s freezing, so I’m getting really cold with the sweat,” She admitted. Sebastian looked over to Ciel with a small grin. 

“I’d offer you my jacket, but someone over here has already taken it from me,” He chuckled. Ciel gave him a cute pout. 

“I told you I no need,” He grumbled. Sebastian smiled. 

“And how would your father feel if I returned you missing a limb? You were turning blue,” Sebastian joked back. Asuna, from his left, giggled, and Ciel smiled over at her. 

“So how’d you guys meet?” She asked casually. Inside, the little girl was burning with curiosity, and Sebastian was well aware of that. 

“He’s in my art class,” Sebastian informed. Asuna gave a cheeky smile up at her brother.

“And how long have you guys been dating then?” She questioned. Sebastian’s cheeks reddened and Ciel smiled big and wide before answering for him. 

“We went on date Sunday!” He spoke excitedly. Sebastian huffed softly, not exactly excited about the way he was technically getting outed to his sister, though it seemed she already knew. 

“You better’ve taken him somewhere nice,” She chided. Sebastian regarded how much it sounded like something his mother would say as they rounded the corner. 

“Ice cream!” Ciel spoke excitedly, and Asuna pouted. 

“No fair! You never take me for ice cream,” She pouted. Sebastian chuckled. 

“Well you never ask,” He shrugged, swinging her arm with his as he walked. She huffed softly. Ciel saw the resemblance between them. He found it quite sweet how similar they were, and he liked Asuna quite a bit. He trusted her, something Sebastian and him were both aware of, and Ciel decided this family was one of his favorites. 

“I have too asked!” She argued back playfully. Sebastian thought for a moment. 

“No, you asked me to buy you a tub of ice cream from the store, when I had no money, which is different,” He pointed out. Asuna rolled her eyes. 

“Whatever. Same difference. You still owe me ice cream,” She spoke definitively. 

“Oh so whatever I do with Ciel I have to do with you too, huh?” He questioned. Asuna made a grossed out face and shook her head, something that had Ciel giggling. 

“Gross. No, keep your lips to yourselves,” She pretended to gag and Sebastian giggled. 

“You used to kiss me all the time when we were little,” He teased, and Asuna blushed as she shook her head. 

“When we were little, is the phrase you gotta focus on there,” She pointed out. Sebastian laughed as they neared the house, and Ciel noticed the pace slowing as he looked around. It was a typical middle class neighborhood, with decent sized houses and duplexes, and moderate looking cars. It was exactly what he expected, and he liked that. 

Sebastian pulled out a set of keys from his pocket once they reached a red front door, and Ciel continued to hold his hand once Asuna let go of her brother’s, letting Sebastian use it to open the way to the inside. The three stepped into the warm heat as the alpha turned on all the lights, and Ciel admired the cute home as he looked around. It had definitely originally been decorated by a woman, he decided with light walls and cream colored furniture. Additionally, the house smelled like Sebastian, which made it a million times cozier. Ciel had always loved his smell, and now that he was surrounded in it, he was resisting the urge to purr. 

“Thanks for taking me home. I’m gonna go shower,” Asuna announced before bounding up the stairs and leaving them alone. 

“I know it’s not much,” Sebastian spoke sheepishly, looking around the house as he nit picked it. Ciel shook his head. 

“I like. Smells like Sebby,” He regarded. The alpha chuckled softly as he pulled the boy in for a hug, pressing a small kiss to his head before attending to the phone that buzzed in his pocket. Ciel peeked at the screen, finding the photo of him and Sebastian taken that afternoon. “That us!” Ciel spoke happily, his tail swishing behind him in glee, and Sebastian nodded with a small blush. 

“Alois took it, I, uh, I thought it was cute,” He admitted with a small blush. Ciel giggled as he leaned up to press a kiss to his chest, letting Sebastian answer the text from his father before he put the phone away. The alpha led them to the couch, where he flopped down and coerced Ciel to lay on his chest. The moment the neko relaxed on top of him he shut his eyes, wrapping his arms around the small, feminine waist with a soft sigh. Ciel let his head rest in the man’s neck, purring softly to ease the tension of Sebastian’s day away without really knowing what he was doing. 

“Thank you bring me,” Ciel whispered. Sebastian smiled, his eyes still shut, and leaned his neck down to kiss his forehead. 

“Of course, thanks for being here baby,” He thanked. Ciel blushed at the nickname and pressed kisses to his neck to avoid further conversation. The two relaxed for another ten minutes, letting the stress leave their muscles with the help of Ciel’s purring and Sebastian’s scent. Sebastian was getting close to falling asleep when Asuna came back downstairs, dressed in her pajamas and hair still wet from her shower. Ciel perked up on the alpha’s chest, and Sebastian, in turn, rose to meet her eyes with a smile. 

“Have a good shower?” He asked. She nodded, plopping down by his head, and Sebastian sat up with the neko still attached as he turned on the TV. Just as they had settled into a show she wanted to watch, the door opened, and Sebastian sat with Ciel on his lip, completely unready for his father’s reaction. He hadn’t told anyone he was interested in men, as he’d barely known himself up until two weeks ago, and his palms picked up a sweat when the man spotted the three. 

“Hey kids,” He spoke cautiously. Sebastian’s breathing increased and he pushed the panic to the back of his mind as he greeted him back. 

“Hey dad,” He spoke, his voice somewhat shaking. 

“This must be Ciel,” He regarded. Ciel senses Sebastian’s worry and moved to sit next to him instead of on top of him, nodding as he watched the scene play out in front of him. He had guessed by the awkward interaction that the father wasn’t exactly in the loop with Sebastian’s sexuality. 

“Yeah, uh, Ciel this is my dad. Dad this is Ciel,” He introduced. The man walked forward with a genuine smile, and Sebastian relaxed when he realized he wasn’t mad. It’s not like his dad had ever said anything negative about homosexuals before, but he hadn’t really said anything at all about it either, and Sebastian was still nervously picking at his bottom lip with his teeth as Ciel smiled back. 

“Nice to meet,” He spoke, obviously embarrassed a bit by his inability to properly speak. Mr. Michaelis, however, was aware of Ciel’s temporary impairment, and ignored it. 

“Nice to meet you too,” He bid. 

“Asuna, Sebastian, have you had dinner?” He questioned, setting his briefcase down on the coffee table as he sat in the lounge chair next to them. The girl shook her head and Sebastian did the same, still trying to calm himself as the waves of anxiety began to simmer down. “Are you staying for dinner tonight?” He questioned Sebastian. 

“No, sorry dad,” He apologized, looking down to the neko next to him before glancing back up. 

“I’m starting to think you don’t like my cooking,” The man joked. Ciel giggled softly and eyed Sebastian. 

“Starting to think? It took you this long?” He joked back. Mr. Michaelis let out a chuckle that mirrored the sound of Sebastian’s, Ciel noticed, before standing. The two were remarkably similar, aside from the difference in eye color. Sebastian might have been an inch or two taller as well, but their build was similar, and Ciel certainly could appreciate the family genetics. 

“Alright, sunny, you wanna help me cook?” He asked. The girl nodded, following the man out of the room, and Sebastian let out a long breath as the tension faded from his shoulders. 

“You okay?” Ciel questioned softly. Sebastian nodded, a small smile tugging on his lips as he leaned his head back. He placed his arm over Ciel’s shoulders and pushed him into his side. 

“Yeah. That went… really well,” He admitted. Ciel smiled and nodded into his arm. 

“We no eat here?” He questioned. Sebastian shook his head. 

“Fuck no, trust me, you don’t want to eat here. If you don’t like your parents vegetables, you wont be able to stomach these,” He warned. Ciel let out a short laugh and nodded. “If you want we can go out and eat. I know a place with really good milkshakes,” He persuaded. Ciel nodded, a happy smile gracing his lips as he looked up at Sebastian. 

“Milkshakes!” He spoke back happily. Sebastian chuckled, leaning down to press a soft kiss to the boy’s lips, and when Ciel kissed back, leaning upwards and forwards to connect them more securely, a high pitched ‘ooooh’ came from the doorway. Sebastian pulled away with red cheeks, staring down the girl standing there, watching them. 

“Fuck off,” He grumbled. Asuna giggled softly as she made her way over to them. 

“I was coming to say goodbye, and goodnight, if you’re not back before nine,” She admitted. Sebastian stood to crush her in a hug, and she groaned in false pain as she wrapped her arms back around her. 

“You take care of dad, okay?” Sebastian warned, as he always did before leaving them alone. The girl rolled her eyes. 

“He’s not hopeless, you know,” She joked. Sebastian scoffed. 

“You’re eating the same food I am, right?” He chuckled. Asuna giggled before turning to Ciel. 

“It was really good to meet you,” She spoke politely.

“You too,” He smiled, showing his little canines off in a way that made Sebastian proud to know him. 

“You know, Vincent invited you to come over with me sometime and have dinner with us. His mom really wants to meet you,” Sebastian remembered. Asuna’s face lit up as she nodded. 

“I’d love to!” She squealed, and Ciel’s smile widened at the sweet response. 

“Alright, well, we’re gonna head out. I’ll see you tonight,” He promised. Asuna waved them goodbye and locked the door behind them as they bared themselves to the cold once more. 

“Where we go?” Ciel questioned. 

“You’ll see,” 

The late-night place was unusually empty that night. Sebastian knew Bard wasn’t scheduled, so the free milkshakes were probably unlikely, but he knew the milkshakes were, in fact, quite good, and Ciel was a sucker for sugar. They were seated in a booth, rubbing their legs together from across the table with stupid smiles on their face when Bard approached in his apron. Sebastian looked up with a shocked smile as he greeted the pair. 

“I thought you weren’t working tonight!” Sebastian admitted. Bard chuckled. 

“Liz had a date so I took her shift. Why, you tryna avoid me?” He jested back. Sebastian shook his head with a soft laugh and turned to Ciel. 

“Ciel this is bard. He’s also in our group,” He introduced. Bard gave a big, heart warming smile back at the boy. 

“Good ’t meetcha,” He greeted. “What are you guys getting?” He asked. 

“I’ll take a grilled cheese,” Sebastian ordered, looking to Ciel soon after. “What about you?” He asked. 

“Grilled cheese. Strawberry milkshake,” He ordered as well. Bard nodded, scribbling it down before tapping the table. 

“I’ll be back soon,” He promised. The table went quiet for a moment before Ciel looked up at Sebastian. 

“I meet all your friends,” Ciel giggled. Sebastian scoffed as he shook his head. 

“Barely. Our friend group is huge. Next on the list is Finny, you’ll love him,” Sebastian promised. Who couldn’t love Finny, he was great. Ciel nodded, picking at his fingers in his lap, and Ciel watched with the familiar heat spreading through his skin. He needed to tell Ciel, and fast, or else he’d just be missing for three days without the creature knowing why. 

“Hey, I wanted to talk to you about something,” Sebastian began. Ciel brought his head up, a worried look in his eye, and Sebastian breathed out everything in his lungs before continuing. “My ruts coming soon, probably tomorrow, so, uh, I won’t be at school,” He spoke. Ciel’s eye widened in response to the new information and he frowned slightly. “But if you need to talk to me, or just wanna say hi, you can call or text. I might not pick up on the first try, but I’ll call back, I promise,” He swore. Ciel’s frown deepened at that statement. 

“You no spend with me?” He questioned, obviously hurt by the news. Sebastian bit his lip softly. 

“I want to, trust me, I do, but I don’t think either of us are ready for that yet, and, uh, I, uh, I’m not sure I’d be able to hold back from claiming you,” He spoke the last words in a whisper and Ciel’s head snapped up to meet his, a blush rising in his cheeks. 

“C-Claim me?” He whispered back. Sebastian nodded. 

“Yeah… plus I want to remember our first time, you know? I want it to be, um, special, if that makes sense, and I’ll be pretty out of it, so you probably won’t see me for the next few days,” He changed the topic quickly and Ciel swallowed as he nodded. 

“Okay, I call?” He questioned. Sebastian nodded. 

“Of course you can call darling,” He repeated. Ciel smiled a little at that.


End file.
